Le Phénix Déchu
by Kithia
Summary: Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente... HP/DM
1. Chapter 1 Nouvelle vie inattendue

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

Information : cette fic ne prend pas en compte toute la fin du tome 7. Tous les morts du côté de l'Ordre sont bien morts, mais c'est l'autre camp qui a gagné.

Cette fic contiendra des scènes plus ou moins explicites. Nous sommes en effet dans une maison close. Si cela vous dérange, vous savez quoi faire : la petite croix vous attend ^^

Il y aura également du slash. Couples hétéro, yaoï, yuri (Hermione/Ron, Ginny/OC fille, Harry/Draco). Si ça vous dérange : petite croix, petite croix…

Ca restera tout de même plutôt soft, de un pour rester à peu près dans les critères du site, et de deux car ce n'est pas mon genre de partir dans le gore ou autre. Cette fic me sert aussi bien à m'éclater avec toutes sortes de partenaires, qu'à imaginer des contextes de soirées. Enfin vous verrez. C'était au départ un délire de seulement quelques pages qui a pris de l'ampleur.

Bonne lecture.

 _.***._

 _ **Chapitre 1**_ _: Nouvelle vie inattendu_

Un cachot froid et humide.

La douleur lancinante des _doloris_ qui ont cessés depuis longtemps maintenant.

Comment les choses ont-elles pu si mal tourner? Sirius est mort. Dumbledore est mort. Fred est mort. Remus et Tonks aussi. Même ce foutu Snape est mort. Décidément, rien n'a tourné comme on l'aurait espéré.

La bataille finale a bien eu lieu, mais c'est l'autre côté qui l'a remporté. Il semble que l'on ait redoutablement sous estimé Tom Jedusor. Dès le moment où il a appris qu'un de ses horcruxe pouvait être compromis, il a récupéré les autres, réintégré leur morceau d'âme, pour les remplacer par un de ses mangemort, mangemorts qui croupissaient d'ailleurs dans ses cachots, et qu'il s'est empressé de supprimer après…

Il était ce jour là plus fort que jamais, plus fort que ne l'avait imaginé Dumbledore, plus fort que nous le pensions tous. Et il a gagné. Et nous, nous avons perdu. Et c'est le lot des perdants que de pourrir dans un donjon humide à l'écart de tous.

Je suis tout seul depuis un moment maintenant, la notion des jours a fuit. Les autres étaient là au début, avec moi dans cet enfer. Ils n'y sont plus. Je ne sais pas si eux aussi sont morts, où s'ils sont désormais dans un endroit meilleur. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir pire.

Soudain, des bruits lointains se font entendre. Des bruits de pas se rapprochent, une lourde clef tourne dans une serrure rouillée. Il n'y a plus de doute possible, c'est bien moi qu'on vient voir. Je suis le dernier dans cette partie des cachots, un invité de luxe si l'on peu dire, le survivant qui a encore survécu uniquement par la bonté de son vainqueur. Du moins si l'on peu appeler ça survivre.

Deux homme robustes arrivent et m'observent à travers les barreaux d'acier.

« C'est ton jour de chance Potter. Aujourd'hui tu sors, le Phénix déchu t'attend. »

Je leur aurais bien demandé ce que c'était, ce fameux lieu, mais ma gorge desséchée refuse d'émettre le moindre son. Comme s'il avait deviné, l'homme de droite lance un sort avec sa baguette, et je me retrouve trempé de la tête au pied. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'espérais… mais l'eau qui ruisselle sur mon visage jusque sur ma langue me donne assez d'énergie pour prononcer au moins quelques mots.

« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de moi. » Je soupire.

En fait, je m'en fiche, ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent, ils ont déjà tant fait. Mais bon, pour ma première visite depuis trop longtemps, autant essayer de faire un bout de conversation.

« Tes amis ont racheté ta vie. » Lance-t-il comme seul explication, comme si ça devait tout expliquer.

Attend. Mes amis. Ca veut dire qu'ils sont toujours en vie. Une lueur d'espoir se rallume, et elle n'est pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de mes deux gardiens.

« Ne t'emballe pas trop mon joli. Ton corps comme les leurs nous appartiennent. » Et il rigole à cette affirmation que je ne comprend pas encore.

« Ne l'oublie pas. » Rajoute le deuxième. « Ce n'est qu'un échange d'une prison contre une autre. »

« Ca ne peux pas être pire qu'ici en tout cas. » Je souffle en me relevant précautionneusement.

Je peux à peine me soulever et m'adosser au mur. S'ils veulent que je sorte d'ici, c'est eux qui vont devoir le faire, moi je suis incapable de faire un pas. Et ils l'ont parfaitement compris puisqu'ils me prennent chacun par un bras, me portant vers la lumière que je n'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs mois.

Ils me transporte ainsi de couloirs en couloirs, puis à l'extérieur. Je ressens la sensation parfaitement désagréable d'un transplanage d'escorte avant même d'avoir pu profiter de l'air frais de ce qui semble être le matin.

On atterri devant une grande bâtisse, presque un manoir, qui me rappelle vaguement Square Grimaud vu de l'extérieur, même si ce n'est pas le même quartier. Toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée sont occultées par de lourd rideaux qui ne laissent rien filtrer, et devant, se trouve une enseigne, assez récente et bien entretenue. Le phénix déchu.

Pas étonnant, c'est là qu'ils ont dit qu'ils m'emmenaient. Même si je ne suis pas beaucoup plus avancé.

L'un de mes gardiens frappe durement à la porte pendant que l'autre me fait avaler cinq potions à la suite, et des pas se font rapidement entendre de l'autre côté. La porte s'ouvre… et une tête rousse bien connue fait son apparition, même si elle a changé. Ginny Weasley a bien grandi depuis le temps où elle n'était qu'une gamine me courant après sans oser me parler. C'est désormais une femme qui se trouve à la porte, et qui a l'air plus que surprise par ce qui s'y trouve.

« Que… Harry ? »

« Chose promise, chose due. » Se contente de dire celui qui me soutien toujours, et qui finit par me pousser en avant, manquant me faire m'étaler sur le perron. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser vive les potions malgré leur gout immonde, je sens déjà mes jambes plus confiantes, même si cette sensation se dissipera avec l'effet du breuvage. Au moins je suis capable de faire les derniers pas seul, et je rentre dans un état second dans ce lieu inconnu.

Lieu inconnu qui était devenu ma maison depuis ce jour où j'avais revu la lumière du jour. Les débuts avaient été rudes. Autant dire que je ne m'attendais pas à finir dans une maison de passe ouverte par le Lord noir en personne. Mais le destin a une curieuse façon de procéder, et ce lieu qui aurait du être un enfer, pour moi, pour nous tous, était réellement devenu notre maison. Quand je dis nous, c'est moi bien sur, mais aussi Hermione, Ron, Ginny, et bien d'autres.

Le phénix déchu, nommé ainsi car au début, seuls les jeunes membres de l'ancien ordre du phénix, déchu depuis la victoire écrasante de Vodemort, y avaient leur place. Au fur et à mesure, c'est tous les résistants assez jeunes pour donner du plaisir qui y avaient atterris. Enfin tous, une partie, ce n'est pas comme si le phénix déchu était la seule maison close de la ville, de la région, ou même du pays, puisqu'il était dans son ensemble aux mains du seigneur des ténèbres. Enfin bref.

Comme je disais les débuts avaient été rudes. Je débarquais peu de temps en réalité après mes amis, ce sont eux qui m'avaient réclamé. Pour leurs débuts, ils avaient le droit à un souhait, un désir, mis à part celui d'être libre ou de libérer un de leurs proches. Nos bourreaux voulaient qu'on leur soit redevable pour autre chose que cette vie de débauche. Un premier souhait nous enchainait à eux. Sachant que je pourrissais dans un cachot, ils avaient décidé de demander ma présence aussi, pensant à raison que cette vie serait moins pire, et qu'au moins on serait ensembles.

Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à souhaiter. Ginny avait fait le souhait que elle, Ron, et Hermione se retrouvent dans le même endroit et y restent, Ron avait souhaité être libre de continuer à aimer Hermione en dehors de leurs obligations, et Hermione avait souhaité ma venue.

Tout cela s'était passé durant les six mois de ma détention. Pendant cette durée, ils avaient déjà en grande partie été instruits. Comprenez : il avaient appris à devenir des putes aux côtés de mangemorts qui s'étaient fait une joie plus ou moins malsaine de leur apprendre tout ce qui pouvait être nécessaire dans ce métier. Comme je l'ai déjà dit les débuts ont été difficiles. Difficile de renoncer à sa liberté, son libre arbitre, difficile de renoncer à son corps, d'accepter qu'il existe pour le plaisir des autres. Et pourtant, on s'habitue à tout comme on dit.

Parce que mes amis étaient déjà passé par là, ils m'ont soutenu. Mais en fait, malgré la difficulté d'accepter la situation, cela s'est relativement bien passé. Hermione a été éduquée par Rabastan Lestrange, et bien que cet enfoiré ait participé à la folie des Londubat avec sa folle de sœur, force est de constater qu'il n'était pas si enfoiré que ça. D'après Mione, il avait pris son rôle très au sérieux, et même si tout était forcé, il ne l'avait pas brutalisée plus que nécessaire, lui apprenant à être une bonne hôtesse et une compagne de lit agréable, et non une petite créature soumise comme dans les bordel de bas étages.

Ron avait tout appris avec une parfaite inconnue à nos yeux, une russe semble-t-il, mais également le compagnon de celle-ci. La russe avait d'ailleurs donné quelques cours à Hermione et les autres filles aussi. Chacun devait être multitâche, qu'importe le fait d'être réclamé par un homme ou une femme.

Ginny avait eu moins de chances au début, et elle avait failli être brisée, mais elle avait sauvagement montré qu'il ne fallait pas la pousser trop loin. Les parties intimes de son premier éducateur, Amycus Carrow, ne doivent toujours pas s'être remises, et après une sévère correction, elle avait eu droit à quelqu'un d'autre, le premier ne pouvant de toute manière plus assurer son rôle. Sa fierté avait cette fois été appréciée, et Evan Rosier avait cherché à développer ce trait de caractère. Elle s'était épanouie avec lui, oubliant presque le lieu où elle était. Ils l'avaient tous fait. Les nuits étaient à la débauche et à l'apprentissage de l'art du lit, la journée était consacrée au repos, mais aussi aux coutumes sorcières, aux bonnes manières, et pleins d'autres choses auxquelles ils ne s'attendaient pas.

Toutes ces choses, je les ai apprises aussi, au début par Hermione, pendant un temps où j'étais gardé à l'écart des activités du phénix déchu. Je les ai découvertes tout à fait par hasard, même si j'avoue, je m'en doutais un peu. Une nuit d'insomnie, je suis descendu au premier étage, et j'ai vu Ginny, en tenue de cuir rouge, tirer un homme vers une chambre. Heureusement que Ron m'a aperçu et s'est empressé de me ramener à l'étage, je n'en menais pas large. Mais au moins, ça leur évitait la corvée de se creuser les méninges pour tout m'expliquer gentiment. J'ai tout reçu en bloc, et je m'étonne encore aujourd'hui de ma réaction. Je l'ai bien pris.

J'avais passé plusieurs jours ici, et j'avais bien remarqué que la gaieté n'était pas feinte. Hermione et Ron étaient réellement heureux dans la journée où ils flirtaient ensembles, Ginny aussi, et même alors qu'elle emmenait un client, ses yeux pétillaient. Alors, moi qui ne m'attendais quelques jours plus tôt à ne même pas avoir de vie, j'avais décidé d'accepter celle là, et de la vivre à fond.

Sans le savoir je suivais le chemin tracé par mes amis, qui eux aussi avaient vécu l'enfer, même si moins longtemps que moi, et avaient décidé de vivre cette deuxième vie à fond, plutôt que de se perdre en rancœur et idées de vengeance.

Alors que j'acceptais pleinement, ou presque, cette nouvelle vie, nous avons fait un serment entre nous. Nous acceptions cette vie, cette maison close, cet esclavage en quelque sorte, mais aussi une certaine liberté. Nous étions une famille, et alors que la nuit nous étions au service des autres, le jour nous appartenait, à nous, et rien qu'à nous.

Il a bien fallu les six autres mois, pour que je me fasse vraiment à ce que signifiait ce métier, mais il m'a appris quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas. J'étais bi, parfaitement et irrémédiablement bi, avec même une préférence pour les hommes, ce qui au passage arrangeait quand même beaucoup Ron qui lui, même s'il acceptait toutes les requêtes, préférait tout de même l'autre sexe. Et j'appris autre chose qui m'étonna au plus haut point, Ginny, la petite Ginny qui me suivait toute énamourée quelques années auparavant, était mon pendant féminin, tout aussi bi que je l'étais. Etrange, mais après tout…

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que nous sommes là et nous avons réussi notre entreprise. Nous avons gagné notre liberté dans notre servitude. Nous excellons dans notre domaine, et sommes devenu la première maison close du pays. A tel point que nous avons notre mot à dire dans les nouvelles et nouveaux venus, et que nous sommes désormais chargés nous même de leur apprentissage, sauf lorsque nous souhaitons déléguer, ou que les hauts placés ne sont pas satisfaits, ce qui n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, un nouveau venu va arriver. Je l'ai moi-même réclamé lorsque j'ai appris que lui aussi était toujours enfermé, moi qui croyais qu'il avait sa place parmi les Hauts, je m'étais lourdement trompé. Mais cela va changer. Le phénix déchu va accueillir un nouveau pensionnaire qui j'espère finira par apprécier ce lieu autant que nous.

oOo

 _Je suppose que si je vous demande votre avis sur qui sera ce nouvel arrivant c'est trop facile?_

 _J'espère que ce début vous plait. A la prochaine._


	2. Chapter 2 Nouveau venu et visite guidée

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _.***._

 _Voilà la suite, merci pour les reviews, comme la majorité l'a deviné, c'est bien Draco qui arrive dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture._

 _oOo_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_ _: Nouveau venu et visite guidée_

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, c'est Harry qui se déplaça, quasiment sur de qui allait arriver. Il ne fut donc pas surpris en voyant le blond à sa porte, soutenu à moitié par un homme entièrement vêtu de noir.

« Bienvenu à toi Malefoy. » Entama-t-il directement alors que le blond était muet de stupeur.

Déjà, il venait de se faire sortir de son enfer personnel sans aucune raison, et maintenant il se trouvait face au survivant dans un lieu inconnu. Il ne prêta quasiment pas attention aux mots qu'échangèrent les deux hommes, et aperçu juste quelques billets que recevait son accompagnateur. Il ne savait pas qui il était, et n'avais rien pu déduire de son trajet jusqu'ici. Rien de ce qu'il avait dit n'avait fait décrocher un mot à l'homme, du moins il pensait que c'en était un à sa force lorsqu'il l'avait empoigné pour transplaner.

Il se retrouvait donc désormais aux mains de son ancien ennemi, que soit dit en passant il croyait mort depuis longtemps.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le brun lui répondit.

« Comme tu peux le voir, je suis parfaitement en vie et je me porte plutôt bien, de même que Ron, Hermione et Ginny, que tu verras bientôt. » Le brun sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision.

« Bon Malefoy, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. De toute façon tu découvriras rapidement la vérité, et autant que tu sois fixé dès maintenant pour l'accepter. »

Là, Draco commençait à paniquer. Heureusement il se souvenait malgré cette durée indéterminée de détention de ses anciens réflexes, et resta presque impassible en attendant impatiemment la suite.

« Tu es désormais dans une maison close, le Phénix Déchu. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de développer le travail que tu devras y faire ? » Le brun regarda avec patience le blond qui blanchissait à vue d'œil en réalisant là où il se trouvait exactement, refusant vraisemblablement de l'accepter aussi simplement.

« Pa. pardon ? Tu déconnes Potter, si c'est une blague elle est vraiment très mauvaise. » Bégaya l'ancien Serpentard.

« Un. Ce n'est pas une blague. Deux. Tu ferais bien de l'accepter assez rapidement, pour ton propre bien. Et trois. Tu réaliseras bien vite que cette vie est cent fois mieux que ton trou au fond des cachots. Bon maintenant que c'est dit, on peut passer à la suite. »

Le brun sortit un coffret du meuble siégeant dans l'entrée où ils se trouvaient toujours, et en sortit une baguette que le blond reconnu immédiatement. SA baguette, il n'y croyait plus. Et il y croyait encore moins quand l'ancien Griffondor la lui tendit, attendant vraisemblablement qu'il s'en saisisse.

« Tu me fais si rapidement confiance que tu me donnes directement ma baguette Potter ? » Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter le terme naïf que le brun le coupa.

« Sur ce coup là c'est toi qui est naïf Malefoy. Ta baguette est bien évidement bridée, comme les nôtres d'ailleurs. Tu peux jeter tous les sorts qui te seront utile pour ton boulot : lubrification, réchauffement, lumière plus ou moins tamisée, diagnostic médical pour vérifier les maladies qui nous concernent etc. Mais aucun sort d'attaque ou considéré comme pouvant être dangereux. Tu peux jeter la plupart des sorts qui permettent d'entretenir ta chambre ou le reste de la baraque. Si tu ne peux pas, c'est peut-être un privilège, demande nous, on verra ce qu'on peut faire. »

Le blond resta à nouveau muet, réalisant de plus en plus dans quoi il s'était fourré. A ce moment là, il se demandait si son fond de cachot était bien la pire chose au monde. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le brun commençant à le conduire il ne savait où, il pouvait sentir la chaleur dont il avait été privé depuis si longtemps, l'absence de cette humidité ambiante exécrable, les odeurs de petit déjeuner chaud qui flottaient encore dans l'air quand ils passèrent à côté de ce qui devait être la cuisine. Et il se dit que non cet endroit ne pouvait pas être pire que son trou comme avait dit Potter.

Du temps où il était à Poudlard, il avait fait pas mal d'expériences, tant avec des filles, qu'avec des garçons, sans réelle préférence, appréciant différents aspects des deux, et ça allait maintenant lui être utile. Mais il préféra arrêter de réfléchir pour le moment, se concentrant plutôt sur l'endroit où le menait le brun.

Harry conduisit le blond à travers la maison, montant les deux étages pour arriver à celui de leurs chambres. Il s'arrêta devant une porte munie d'une plaque verte encore vierge.

« Là c'est ta chambre, le reste on verra après. Tu pourras inscrire ton nom ou des courts messages sur la plaque pour bien montrer que c'est chez toi. »

Il lui fit ensuite un rapide tour du propriétaire. La chambre était de taille moyenne. Une fenêtre donnait sur un paysage fictif ensoleillé, et le lit deux places était à l'opposé, au milieu du mur. Un petit bureau siégeait dans un coin, et le mur opposé était entièrement pris par une grande armoire.

« Tu verras pour ta garde robe, je te laisserai choisir ta tenue pour ta soirée de présentation. On va éviter de faire ça demain soir, je ne pense pas qu'une soirée gothique soit le moment ou tu te sentiras le plus à l'aise pour ta première apparition. »

« Soirée gothique ? »

« Oui, deux fois par mois, ou plus si on est motivés pour les tenues, on fait un thème spécial, le jeudi soir toujours. Le week-end c'est toujours nuit façon japonaise, geisha, kimonos etc. Le lundi soirée en tenue sorcière normale. Le reste est libre suivant nos envies et nos clients.

Donc vendredi, ou lundi grand maximum tu feras ton entrée. »

« Et je devrais faire quoi exactement ? Il est hors de question que quiconque me touche dans l'immédiat. » Cracha le blond.

« Tu n'écoutes rien. Je t'ai dit que ton premier rapport avec les clients n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il faut d'abord qu'on te remette en forme, puis qu'on fasse ton entrainement. »

« Mon entrainement ? Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais j'avais pas mal de petites amis à Poudlard Potter. » Se vanta le Serpentard dans une piètre tentative de contrôler la situation.

« Bien sur. Sauf que là tu vas bien devoir percuter que le client, c'est l'autre, son désir et ses besoins passent en premier. Il n'y a que si tu es assez performant et que tu le satisfais, que tu pourras te satisfaire ensuite. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrai. »

Draco mis quelques secondes avant de percuter la signification de cette dernière phrase.

« Tu déconnes là. Il est absolument hors de question que je couche avec toi le balafré. »

Contrairement aux années qui paraissaient si lointaines aujourd'hui, le brun ne réagit pas à l'insulte et passa outre comme si le blond avait parlé du beau temps.

« Il faudra bien que tu y passes de toute manière. Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera Ron, Hermione, Ginny, ou un des autres que tu ne connais pas encore. On a un an maximum pour te former avant que les Hauts s'en chargent. Et crois moi, ce sera bien moins agréable. »

L'ancien Serpentard passa outre cette menace sur laquelle il ne désirais pas déjà s'appesantir. Il avait déjà du mal à imaginer ce qui allait se passer ici, il refusait catégoriquement d'imaginer quelles brutes pouvaient être « les Hauts ». Ils semblaient contrôler sa vie de loin, c'était déjà bien assez.

« Et c'est qui les autres ? Vous êtes combien ici ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Il y a Yann, un américain, grand, châtain, les yeux bleu océan. Les sœurs chinoises Lin et Shuya qui travaillent en tandem en général. Kachina d'origine indienne et Leo, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il vient d'Europe, taille moyenne cheveux blancs coupés court. Avec toi maintenant on est dix à réellement travailler. Il y a aussi Maya, elle ne fait que les services dans la partie host club, c'est avec elle que tu seras au début. »

Voyant que le blond n'avait plus de questions pour le moment, Harry décida de lui faire visiter les lieux avant que le soir n'arrive.

Après lui avoir désigné les chambres de chacun sans y pénétrer, les deux salles de bains communes de leur étage, et la petite bibliothèque qui s'y trouvait aussi, ils passèrent à l'étage d'en dessous, le premier. Celui-ci concernait les chambres réservées aux clients.

Voyant que le blond n'avait pas l'air totalement prêt à s'enfuir, il lui présenta rapidement chacune des chambres. Dix d'entre elles pouvait être colorées avant d'y rentrer suivant le souhait du client, une pour chacun d'eux en réalité. Deux chambres avaient un matelas à eau, une un futon, une autre n'était remplie que de coussins en guise de lit. A la grande surprise de Draco Malefoy, il y avait également cinq salles de bain, chacune avec une baignoire digne du nom de piscine, et capable selon les dires du brun de faire office de jacuzzi, bain moussant et autres délices aquatiques. Chacune avait sa statue gardienne : une sirène, un atlante armé de son trident, un dragon marin, un aughisky ou un ichthyocentaure.

A chaque extrémité du couloir, un escalier rejoignait le rez-de-chaussée. C'est ici que commençaient les rendez-vous. Les clients, après avoir passé le hall d'entrée, se rendaient directement dans le premier salon gardé par de lourdes tentures de velours rouge. Ici, des logettes avec banquette et petite table permettaient de se restaurer, tout en gardant une certaine intimité. Des fauteuils moelleux étaient également disséminés autour de tables basses.

Une autre salle, située juste à côté, accessible soit directement, soit par sa voisine, permettait à ceux qui ne souhaitaient d'abord que boire, de le faire sans compagnie personnelle de la maison, et une piste de danse permettait des numéros de strip-tease. Draco appris que c'était ici qu'il commencerait avec la dénommée Maya. Les clients préféraient être servis par une personne humaine plutôt qu'un elfe de maison. Bien sur, ils en avaient un pour les repas, ils ne pouvaient pas faire leur boulot et la nourriture, mais ce dernier restait dans sa cuisine, ne sortant jamais au contact de la clientèle du Phénix Déchu.

Harry lui avait fait visiter l'essentiel des lieux lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la fatigue apparente du blond. Les événements qui s'étaient enchainés depuis sa sortie de prison l'avaient maintenu alerte, mais maintenant que la tension était retombée, la fatigue devenait évidente pour quiconque le regardait.

Le brun le raccompagna donc naturellement à sa chambre, appelant un repas que l'elfe fit apparaitre immédiatement. Celui-ci était déjà prêt avant l'arrivée de l'ancien Serpentard, et était garni d'une bonne rasade de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Inutile que le blond se mette à déambuler dans la maison cette nuit et rencontre les clients. Avant sa présentation officielle, personne ne devait le voir, et il était bien trop perturbé aujourd'hui pour lui expliquer les limites qu'il devrait respecter. Il pourrait simplement essayer de les contrer par bravade même si ce serait plus l'esprit de contradiction d'un Griffondor, le stress pouvait faire faire beaucoup de choses.


	3. Chapter 3 Présentation

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _.***._

 _Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire. Bonne lecture en tout cas!_

 _oOo_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_ _: Présentation_

Lorsque Draco se réveilla le lendemain, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser où il était. L'esprit beaucoup plus reposé et calme que la veille, il n'eut pas grand mal à déduire après cette nuit hautement reposante, qu'il avait été drogué. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son hôte, il n'aurait surement pas dormi sans cela, et son esprit logique ne pouvait que l'admettre. D'après le réveil de sa table de chevet, il était dix heures, donc une heure tout à fait respectable pour se lever.

Il fut surpris de descendre dans un lieu désert, avant de réaliser que vu leur travail, les autres devaient dormir assez tard. Malgré tout, il se dirigea vers la cuisine dont il se rappelait l'emplacement, espérant y trouver quelque chose à manger. Il semblait que tous les passages étaient matérialisés par des tentures au rez-de-chaussée, et celui vers la cuisine ne faisait pas exception. Le couloir était masqué par une tenture bleu nuit qui devait passer inaperçu dans les ombres du soir.

« Monsieur Draco ! » Le jeune homme sursauta violemment avant de voir le petit elfe de maison à ses pieds. Ce dernier était habillé d'une tunique noire, simple, mais loin des haillons habituels de ses condisciples.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici monsieur Draco. Si vous voulez petit déjeuner, allez dans le petit salon, je vous apporterai ce qu'il vous faut. »

« Et comment je suis censé savoir où est ce petit salon ? » Répliqua le bond d'un ton acerbe, retrouvant de son assurance face à cet être qu'il avait l'habitude de mépriser, et qui était censé le craindre.

Mais il semblait que ce n'était pas le cas ici. La seule chose que provoqua sa réplique fut un roulement des yeux globuleux de l'elfe.

« Si vous ne savez pas, il suffit de demander à Kishi. » Et la créature l'entraina d'autorité vers une porte dérobée qui donnait sur une réplique plus petite du premier salon. Voilà qui expliquait son nom. Le blond se demanda combien d'autres pièces dérobées contenait cette maison, et combien étaient pour eux, ou plutôt pour les clients.

Alors qu'il s'installait devant une table basse dans un fauteuil de velours vert, un bol de céréales, des toasts, un verre de jus de citrouille et un café apparurent devant lui. Au moins il ne mourrait pas de faim, d'autant plus qu'il était pour le moment incapable d'avaler tout ce qui était devant lui. Une trop longue restriction avait diminué son appétit, Harry n'avait sans doute pas tord quand il avait dit qu'il faudrait le remplumer…

Il finissait tout juste son café, la moitié des toasts et des céréales étant resté intouchée, quand le premier réveillé pénétra dans le petit salon en baillant, ou plutôt la première. L'indienne sans aucun doute, dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom. Ses cheveux bruns étaient vaguement tressés et elle portait un vieux jean délavé. En la voyant comme ça, il avait beaucoup de mal à se dire qu'elle avait du passer la nuit à aguicher divers hommes, ou peut-être même femmes.

« Hey, salut toi ! T'es le nouveau ? Celui ramené par Ryry ? » Commença-t-elle, la voix pleine d'enthousiasme.

Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'une autre arrivante faisait son entrée.

« 'Lut Malefoy ! » Lui lança Ginny Weasley avant de s'affaler avec grâce dans un fauteuil de velours bordeaux. Elle commença à touiller distraitement son café tout en gardant un œil sur lui et l'indienne qui s'était assise en face de lui.

« Alors, ça va pour l'instant ? Pas trop martyrisé par Ryry hier ? » Ré-entama Kachina.

« Ryry ? » S'étrangla à moitié le blond alors que la brunette réutilisait ce diminutif qu'il trouvait parfaitement ridicule. « Euh nen ça va. » Décidément la rigueur des Malefoy était partie en vacances prolongées ce matin.

« Kach, tu vois pas que tu l'embêtes là. Il vient à peine d'arriver, laisse le au moins savourer son ptit déj en paix. » La rabroua gentiment la rouquine.

« Si tu regardais bien il l'a déjà fini son ptit déj Gin. » Rétorqua la jeune fille.

« Hein ? Mais il reste plein de trucs. Il a quasiment rien mangé. »

« Euh je suis là je vous rappelle. » Leur fit signe le blond d'un ton voulant paraitre ennuyé, mais qui semblait plutôt vexé.

« Tu as encore quelques progrès à faire avant de retrouver ton mordant Draco, mais ça va venir. » Lui sourit la rousse.

Draco préféra ne pas répondre, il ne comprenait pas leur comportement si détendu et plein d'assurance. Ils étaient, au moins pour Harry et Ginny, si différents de ce qu'ils étaient à Poudlard qu'il ne savait comment réagir et préférait donc les étudier un peu avant.

Kachina continuait à l'observer en détail tout en dégustant un toast qu'elle lui avait piqué sur son plateau alors que les autres commençaient aussi à arriver.

« 'Lut tout le monde » Entama Ron Weasley, qui n'avait plus rien du jeune homme dégingandé du temps de la guerre.

Il était maintenant un homme, de taille respectable, et parfaitement musclé. Rien à voir avec la silhouette de l'ancien survivant, bien plus petit et élancé. Il était actuellement torse nu, et Draco put parfaitement comprendre qu'il devait être apprécié par les clientes de la maison.

Deux autres hommes suivaient, le premier devant être Yann, en peignoir, et l'autre Leo, habillé plutôt décemment comparé à ses compatriotes. Alors que le deuxième s'asseyait calmement autour d'une troisième table, le premier s'affala totalement en travers d'un canapé, posant une assiette qui venait d'apparaitre sur son ventre, et semblant décidé à manger ainsi.

Les jumelles chinoises suivaient en nuisette très, mais alors très courte, et se placèrent en face de Ginny. Draco eu beau essayer de ne pas lorgner sur leur jambes découvertes, au sourire narquois qu'elles arboraient, il s'était fait grillé en beauté. Ginny et Kachina ne l'avaient pas manqué non plus.

Hermione fit alors son apparition. Merlin, s'il n'avait pas su qu'elle était la dernière fille ici, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu dans cette robe de chambre vaporeuse.

« Bonjour Draco. » A nouveau, aucune animosité dans sa voix, juste une salutation polie, et même amicale. D'ailleurs, elle prit place dans le fauteuil à côté du sien, sa venue faisant apparaitre des croissants et une tasse de thé en face d'elle. Apparemment l'elfe savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait apporter à qui.

« Alors cette première nuit ? Ca a été ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Parfaitement. Tous les avantages d'une bonne nuit bien calme due à la sommeil sans rêve. »

Un éclat de rire accueillit ses propos alors que le brun faisait lui aussi son apparition. « Je savais bien que tu le remarquerais. Mais je suppose que tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre hein ? »

Le regard du blond parlait pour lui et l'ancien Griffondor s'en contenta, prenant lui aussi sa place pour se sustenter.

C'est ainsi que Draco participa à son premier petit déjeuner en compagnie de tous les occupants de la maison. Et même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à l'avouer à voix haute, il apprécia particulièrement ce moment.

Après tant de temps sans voir personne, il aurait cru qu'il aurait été plus associable que ça, qu'il n'aurait pas supporté tant de monde, mais non. Personne ne lui demandait de comptes, et il pouvait assister silencieusement aux discussions en cours. Il en apprit ainsi un peu plus sur les caractères de chacun, redécouvrant ceux qu'il pensait connaitre alors qu'il les haïssait de loin auparavant.

Ginny et les jumelles semblaient parfaitement extraverties, riant bruyamment dès le matin, alors qu'Hermione et Kachina étaient plus posées. A peine pensait-il ça que le brun lui chuchotait à l'oreille de ne pas se fier à l'attitude calme et gentille des deux filles, qu'elles ne faisaient que bonne figure pour son arrivée. Ce commentaire absolument pas discret lui valut une tape sur le haut du crâne de la part de la brunette qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, et les hauts cris de l'indienne qui le fusillait du regard.

« Ca t'apprendra à m'appeler sans arrêt Ryry. » Ricana l'ancien Griffondor. « Je suis sur que tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher avant que j'arrive, donc ça compense. Ne t'inquiète pas je trouverais autre chose pour les autres fois.

« Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu ne supportes pas Ryry alors que les autres t'appelle tout le temps Ry… » Soupira Kach d'un air faussement désespéré.

« Ryry est stupide et sans intérêt puisque ce n'est même pas un diminutif. C'est aussi simple que cela. » Lâcha le brun d'un ton sans appel.

Pour le coup Potter remontait dans son estime, ne put s'empêcher de penser Draco. Et un mince sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait à assister aux chamailleries de ses compagnons pour un bon bout de temps apparemment.

A côté, les jumelles et Ginny se frappèrent discrètement la main en voyant cette expression. Si le blond était déjà capable de sourire, alors tout avançait bien.

Le reste de la journée fut en partie consacré aux explications concernant le déroulement des soirées. Harry lui présenta comment les clients arrivaient, et surtout, où lui Draco, pourrait se trouver pendant les premiers jours pour voir sans être vu. Car le brun voulait que le nouveau venu puisse assister aux premières soirées de loin avant d'y être présenté, afin de voir au moins comment cela se déroulait. La première serait ce soir.

Au premier étage, il y avait spécialement pour ça une petite pièce, accessible à partir du deuxième uniquement. Eux seuls pouvaient donc y aller à partir de leur étage personnel. Un miroir sans teint permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble des salons, tout en étant assis confortablement. C'est donc là qu'il devrait se tenir afin de faire selon Harry, son premier apprentissage.

Et le soir arriva rapidement. Le brun lui avait expliqué que les soirées commençaient vers 19 heures, et les préparatifs pour cette soirée gothique commencèrent donc aux alentours de 16 heures.

Les canapés et banquettes se retrouvèrent recouverts de velours noir ou rouge. Les tables avaient une nappe de fine dentelle couleur nuit, et des chandeliers associant des formes de dragons, de cranes, et de chainettes argentées prirent place. Une fois les principaux préparatifs et décorations des salles mis en place, il ne restait qu'aux habitants de la maison de s'habiller. Draco semblant légèrement dépassé par les événements, Harry lui proposa de l'accompagner s'il voulait voir sa transformation. Le blond ne pouvait nier que tout cela l'intriguait, et il le suivit donc.

Si l'organisation générale était la même que la sienne, la chambre du brun était majoritairement dans des tons pastels, mis à part un couvre lit d'un magnifique vert veiné d'argent tout à fait Serpentard qui fit lever les sourcils du nouveau venu.

« Et oui Draco, pas de couvre lit rouge vif et de tentures or, étonné n'est ce pas ? » Ricana légèrement l'ancien Griffondor. « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la chambre de Ron qui est comme ça, après tout lui n'a pas failli aller à Serpentard. »

Le bond manqua s'étouffer en entendant cette nouvelle alors que le brun riait maintenant ouvertement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur nous, ça viendra. De même que nous te connaitrons mieux. Ici, il n'y a pas de problèmes de rivalité. »

Et sur ce l'ancien survivant commença à fouiller dans son armoire pour en sortir une masse impressionnante de vêtements.

Draco ne put que regarder fasciné la transformation avant que le Harry gothique du soir ne se tienne devant lui. Ce dernier était vêtu tout en noir, débardeur orné de signe tribaux argentés, long manteau noir, pantalon orné de chaines, et bottes de cuir. A son poignet gauche se trouvait un bracelet de force clouté alors que le droit portaient de fines lanières entrelacées. Un collier de chien parait son cou.

Son regard avait été approfondi par de fins traits de khôl, et ses cheveux étaient savamment décoiffés. Quelques mèches rouges accentuaient d'ailleurs le côté un peu sauvage.

Le blond ne put que le regarder bouche bée alors que le jeune homme transformé passait à côté de lui.

« Alors Draco, prêt à regarder le spectacle ? »

Pendant que les autres habitants de la maison commençaient à sortir les uns après les autres de leur chambre alors que l'heure approchait, Draco alla s'installer dans la petite pièce qui lui permettrait une vue du rez-de-chaussée. C'était à un véritable spectacle qu'il allait assister, et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner alors qu'il pensait que bientôt lui aussi en ferait partie.


	4. Chapter 4 Soirée gothique

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _.***._

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture_

 _oOo_

 _ **Chapitre 4**_ _: Soirée gothique_

A 19 heures tapantes, Draco put voir la seule personne qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, la dénommée Maya avec qui il passerait apparemment ses premières soirées. Elle était en costume de maid, tenue noire et blanche, de fins gants noirs, un collier de dentelle qui cachait l'ensemble de son cou, et ses cheveux auburn étaient maintenant en deux couettes hautes par des rubans de velours noir. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte aux premiers arrivants, deux hommes élégamment vêtus qu'elle conduisit dans la salle avec piste de danse. Apparemment eux venaient pour voir les filles danser.

C'est d'ailleurs Ginny qui les y accueillit, et qui commença à se déhancher de façon aguicheuse, prenant appui sur les barres de strip-tease. Elle était toute de cuir vêtu, pantalon noir débardeur rouge, bracelets de force et regard cerclé de noir, une vraie démone tentatrice.

Alors que trois autres homme prenaient place pour le spectacle, les deux jumelles, vêtues en gothique lolita se joignirent à la rouquine, n'hésitant pas à faire voleter leur jupe trop courte. Le blond ne pouvait nier que le spectacle valait le coup d'œil. Les filles étaient indubitablement douées, et au vu du regard des hommes braqué sur elles, il n'était pas le seul à penser ça. La chaleur montait doucement dans la salle.

Ce n'est que vers 20 heures que vint le premier client qui avait réservé pour une nuit. En effet, comme le lui avait expliqué Harry, les clients réservaient à l'avance s'il voulaient une nuit avec l'un des habitants. Dans le cas contraire, ils ne pouvaient que se restaurer et assister au spectacle, à moins qu'un créneau ne se soit libéré ave l'un des hôtes/hôtesses, mais rien n'était alors garanti.

C'est Hermione qui se chargea de l'homme. Elle aussi était toute de noir vêtue, mais dans un style totalement différents des filles qui dansaient sur la piste. Elle était la classe incarnée dans sa longue jupe noire à multiples volants de dentelle et son corset, des mitaines de dentelle lacées de pourpre couvraient ses mains et avant-bras. Elles portait des pendants d'oreilles qui rappelaient des larmes de sang, et un tour de cou de velours pourpre. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement lissés et parcourus de reflets en accord avec sa tenue.

Elle accueilli son client avec un certain détachement apparent, mais le blond ne manqua pas les discrets frôlements de ses doigts sur le bras de l'homme pour le guider, ni la légère inclinaison de sa tête qui laissait entrapercevoir sa nuque. Tout un art pour entamer la séduction de celui qui l'accompagnerait plus tard dans l'intimité de sa chambre.

Apparemment le repas était compris dans le déroulement de la soirée, car ils s'assirent tous les deux devant une table qui commença à se garnir de mets délicats. Jamais Draco n'aurais imaginer voir la préfète parfaite de Griffondor assise effrontément sur les genoux d'un homme, le tentant tout en subtilité à l'aide des plats qui composaient la table. Là maintenant, il ne pouvait douter de son expérience, elle était sure d'elle, et maitrisait parfaitement la situation.

La brunette entamait à peine le caviar avec son client que le dénommé Yann fit son apparition, haut de résille qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son torse musclé, pantalon noir moulant, il guidait avec sensualité son client vers une barre de danse. Draco sentit nettement le chaleur le gagner alors que le châtain faisait son numéro. Après à peine quelques minutes, le client ne sembla pouvoir en supporter d'avantage et se rapprocha rapidement du danseur, plaçant sa main sans ambigüité dans le bas de ses reins. Yann le repoussa brutalement dans le fauteuil, s'asseyant sans complexe sur ses genoux pour un baiser langoureux, puis ils disparurent sans plus de cérémonie vers l'étage supérieur.

Le blond avait été tellement captivé qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué l'entrée de Harry dans la partie restauration. Lui aussi était accompagné d'un homme, qui semblait vouloir profiter plus longtemps de la salle et de la nourriture avant de lui sauter dessus. Il était sans aucun doute un aristocrate au vu de sa posture et de ses manières, et à la grande surprise du blond, le brun ne commettait aucun impaire. Lui-même ne déjeunait pas, chacun se sustentait légèrement peu avant le boulot, pas question de s'endormir parce qu'ils avaient trop mangé. Mais il sirotait avec distinction un verre de grand cru sorcier.

Le blond ne pouvait entendre les discussions de là où il était, mais l'air décontracté de l'aristocrate et son fin sourire en coin montrait que ce dernier appréciait. Cela faisait longtemps que Draco était en dehors du monde, mais il n'avait pas oublié comment décrypter les mimiques discrètes des personnes haut placées. L'aristo ne feignait pas son intérêt pour le brun, même s'il était probablement un peu biaisé par la tenue de ce dernier et la perspective de ce qui suivrait.

Draco se désintéressa assez rapidement de ce rendez-vous là, sans pouvoir entendre ce qui se racontait, juste regarder deux personnes manger se révélait assez vite lassant, surtout quand de nouveaux arrivants se montraient.

Le dénommé Leo faisait son entrée. Lui accompagnait une femme, assez jeune et vêtue élégamment comme à une réception de la haute société. Le contraste entre sa tenue noire comme la nuit, et ses cheveux blanc argenté était impressionnant. Le blond pouvait parfaitement comprendre que la jeune femme soit sous le charme. Il l'observa se comporter en véritable gentleman, servant une coupe de champagne à la demoiselle, avant de lui proposer sa main pour le suivre à l'étage. Au vu du gloussement qu'il distingua depuis sa position, la belle n'attendait que ça.

Jusque là, l'ancien Serpentard avait été un peu surpris de l'ambiance qui régnait ici. De sa position, la salle ressemblait plus à une réception de la haute société qui aurait organisé une sorte de bal déguisé, qu'à une maison close. Mis à part Yann, s'il ne le savait pas, il ne se serait pas douté de prime abord, où se dirigeaient les couples quand ils sortaient de la salle de restauration. Bon c'est vrai qu'il aurait fallu être un peu naïf en prime pour ne pas deviner mais bon…

Les couples se comportaient avec dignité, la drague était discrète, toute en nuances, tout en étant malgré tout efficace. Enfin ça, c'était avant qu'il n'aperçoive Kachina. Bas de résilles, jupe plissé outrageusement courte, corsait bleu nuit qui mettait plus qu'en valeur ses attributs féminins, ruban noir qui il y a quelques secondes encore devait tenir ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. La demoiselle était adossée à un mur, les deux jambes croisées dans le dos de celui qui devait être son client du soir. Entrecoupés de quelques pauses permettant de reprendre leur souffles, ils se dirigeaient apparemment vers la salle de restauration. A deux mètres de celle-ci, Kach sembla souffler quelques mots à l'oreille de son amant du soir, qui dévia légèrement pour plutôt se diriger vers la partie danse.

L'homme, ayant décidé de ne pas lâcher sa belle, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil inoccupé, l'entrainant avec lui. L'indienne ne se laissa absolument pas perturber, ne cessant pas de l'embrasser alors que les mains du client se frayaient un chemin sous sa jupe qui n'offrait pas grande résistance. A eux deux, ils représentaient un spectacle au moins aussi intéressant que Ginny et les jumelles se déhanchant sur la piste. Au souffle court que Draco pouvait percevoir de la jeune fille, les caresses étaient sans aucun doute agréables.

Le voilà qui avait à nouveau un sacré coup de chaud. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'indienne et de son client, qui semblaient dans leur monde à eux, se trémoussant sans complexe devant des témoins tout aussi intéressés que lui. Alors que le blond pouvait apercevoir la main de l'homme commencer à descendre un bas de résille et l'autre se diriger sans aucun doute vers le string, il se demandait sérieusement s'il comptaient vraiment LE faire ICI. Mais au moment où les choses devenaient vraiment sérieuses, Kachina sortit sa baguette de son corset et d'un mouvement fluide les fit disparaitre elle et son client.

Ok, donc transplaner à l'intérieur de la maison était possible. Ce devait être un des privilèges accordé si tout se passait bien, et apparemment, certains clients avaient des demandes assez spéciales.

En tout cas, ça avait fait son effet sur les spectateurs. Draco aperçu alors une jeune fille blonde, semblant elle aussi dans le look gothique. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'autres filles dans la maison.

Cette dernière se dirigea félinement vers les danseuses, commençant à se déhancher en rythme avec Ginny. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour que la rouquine s'éclipse avec celle qui devait également être une cliente. Décidemment les discussions de demain devraient être intéressante à écouter.

Il ne restait bientôt plus que les jumelles, toujours en train de danser sensuellement. Hermione était partie à l'étage avec son client, il n'y avait donc plus personne à servir. La dénommée Maya s'était donc incrustée avec les jumelles dans un numéro improvisé à trois pour achever de distraire les quatre hommes restant. L'un s'était éclipsé après avoir profité un peu, et compris qu'il n'aurait ce soir droit qu'à ça. Les autres sirotaient tranquillement leur coupe de champagne ou de cocktail en profitant de la vue.

Le blond vit ainsi au cours de la nuit les clients ressortir les uns après les autres, accompagnés à chaque fois de leur hôte qui faisait son job jusqu'au bout. A trois heures du matin, la soirée était finie, et Draco alla se coucher sans un mot, mais des questions plein la tête. Apparemment c'était une habitude que tous se couchent assez rapidement une fois les festivités finies, l'elfe devant se charger lui-même de ranger les salles.


	5. Chapter 5 Rencontre avec Maya

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _.***._

 _Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture_

 _oOo_

 _ **Chapitre 5**_ _: Rencontre avec Maya_

Le lendemain, Draco ne se réveilla que vers midi, et il fut surpris d'arriver encore le premier. Mais il faut dire qu'après une telle nuit, les autres devaient être fatigués. La première à arriver fut Maya, qui s'installa tranquillement après lui avoir fait un sourire et un bonjour d'une voix douce. Il se demanda en la regardant pourquoi elle ne faisait que du service, et pas le même travail que les autres, elles était pourtant jolie avec ses cheveux auburn et ses yeux d'un vert très clair.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle lui fit un petit sourire triste.

« Tu te demandes pourquoi je ne fais pas le même travail que les autres n'est ce pas ? »

« Euh, vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre si vous ne voulez pas. » Bafouilla légèrement le blond, honteux de s'être fait repérer aussi facilement.

« De toute façon il faudra bien que tu l'apprennes un moment ou un autre, et puisque tu te poses la question… » Elle retira alors délicatement les gants qu'elle portait, tout en desserrant légèrement le col montant de sa robe de chambre.

Et Draco comprit pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas. Ses mains, ainsi que la portion découverte de son cou portaient d'horribles brulures pâles, qui tranchaient avec sa peau dorée.

« J'ai été prise dans un incendie pendant la guerre, voilà ce qu'il en reste. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire. « Même si je ne fais pas la même chose qu'eux, j'ai trouvé une utilité ici. Et avec toutes les tenues extravagantes de ma garde robe, aucun client n'irait deviner ce qui se cache dessous. » Rigola-t-elle légèrement. « Lorsque j'ai dansé avec les jumelles, j'étais aussi désirable qu'elles. »

Et Draco ne pouvait dire le contraire. Leur danse avait été… sensuelle.

Comme si la discussion était close, elle commença à se servir sur les plateaux qui venaient d'apparaitre, et après quelques secondes, le blond en fit de même.

« Yo Maya, Draco. » Les salua Yann qui venait d'arriver, assez rapidement suivit par Harry et les autres. Ils s'affalèrent sans plus de cérémonie afin de profiter du copieux petit déjeuner qui les attendait.

« Tiens, Maya, tu l'as mis au courant ? » Remarqua Hermione en constatant que les gants de la serveuse étaient posés à côté d'elle sur la table, et que les cicatrices de ses mains étaient parfaitement visibles.

« Oui, il se posait apparemment la question de pourquoi je ne faisais pas la même chose que vous. Je ne voyais pas de raison de lui cacher plus longtemps. » Expliqua-t-elle succinctement tout en continuant à savourer son café noir.

« Tu as eu bien raison. Et Draco, ne t'inquiète pas tu t'habitueras, et comme nous tous, tu ne les verras bientôt plus. » Lui fit remarquer Harry, parlant sans aucun doute de marques pâles et boursoufflées.

Il préféra ne pas répondre. Pour le moment, ces marques étaient vraiment gênantes pour lui, pas parce qu'elle enlaidissaient la sorcière, ce n'était même pas vraiment vrai puisque son visage restait parfait, par chance, mais plutôt parce qu'elles lui rappelaient clairement qu'il y avait bien eu une guerre, et qu'elle avait fait des dégâts, visibles même ici.

Apparemment le brun n'attendait pas de réponse, car il commença à discuter avec Leo de la soirée d'hier, et de la totale opposition de leurs clients. Draco remarqua que chacun semblait partager les événements de la veille, et il ne put s'empêcher plusieurs fois de rougir à certaines allusions sur ce qui s'était passé dans les chambres. Pourtant il n'était pas prude, mais il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude d'entendre parler de ça aussi directement, du moins, il n'en avait plus l'habitude.

« Cette semaine c'est notre tour d'aller faire un tour en ville pour les courses. » Lança Hermione. « Donc on vous laisse, si on ne se prépare pas, on ne sera jamais rentrées pour ce soir. » Et elle disparut rapidement, suivie de Maya et Kachina.

Devant l'air perplexe du blond, Harry éclaira un peu sa lanterne.

« Toutes les semaines, on a le droit de sortir à plusieurs pour indiquer à Kishi ce qu'il nous faudrait à manger, et faire un peu les boutiques si on veut. »

« On peut vraiment sortir d'ici ?! »

« Oui, mais c'est un privilège. Tu pourras sans doute le faire d'ici un mois ou deux, dès qu'on auras reçu ton bijou de restriction. »

« ? »

« On ne peut pas sortir de cette maison sans ça. » Intervint Ginny. « C'est un bijou, propre à chacun de nous, qu'on ne peut mettre et enlever qu'ici, et qui nous permet de franchir la porte. Si on ne l'a pas, on ne sort pas, et quand on le porte, les hauts peuvent savoir où on est donc impossible de s'enfuir. »

« Mesure de précaution basique. » Renchérit le brun, ce qui fit se renfrogner le blond. Autant pour le mince espoir de liberté.

« Je sais que je te dis souvent de ne pas t'inquiéter, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Bientôt tu n'auras plus envie de t'enfuir. » Relança le brun qui avait remarqué la réaction de l'ancien Serpentard. « Et puis, ces bijoux ont aussi un avantage, c'est une sorte de passe droit pour les commerçants, on ne paie pas directement, et ce qu'on veut est directement amené ici, dans la limite du raisonnable bien sur. Et on ne risque rien non plus, puisque ces objets nous désignent comme propriété du Lord. »

« En gros ça veut dire à tout le monde, pas touche sinon gare à ton grade. » Ricana Ginny tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie en compagnie des jumelles.

« Mouai, le Lord ne veut pas qu'on touche à ses jouets, ça parait normal. » Bougonna Draco.

« Jouets qu'il n'a jamais approché d'ailleurs. Depuis que je suis là, il ne s'est pas montré. On se comporte bien, et il nous fiche la paix. Personnellement ça me convient, j'ai appris à aimé cette vie. »

« Si tu le dis. » Ils étaient désormais seuls dans le petit salon.

Harry espérait que l'ancien Serpentard se ferait rapidement à l'idée qu'il était bien ici, en tout cas bien mieux que dans le reste du monde, ou que dans son trou au fin fond des cachots. Son entrainement ne pourrait probablement pas commencer avant qu'il n'accepte l'idée qu'il allait resté ici. Un acte de rébellion n'était absolument pas souhaité si on le forçait à quoi que ce soit.

Finalement le blond reprit la parole à voix basse.

« Comment vous pouvez être si naturels avec vos clients ? »

On y était, des questions sur la soirée de la veille. Les observer toute la soirée avait forcément suscité des interrogations.

« C'est notre boulot. Et puis tu sais, on revoit souvent les mêmes personnes. Hier, le noble avec qui j'étais était Justin De Morlay. Il vient environ une ou deux fois par mois, plus quand il est stressé et a besoin de se détendre davantage. Comme il était le premier héritier de sa famille, il a été obligé de se marier malgré ses préférences afin d'assurer la pérennité de son nom, il a donc une femme et un fils. Son plus jeune frère n'a pas eu ce problème mais passons. Comme nous sommes sous le sceau du secret, il peut venir ici sans craintes. »

« Personne ne pourrait passer les protections ? »

« Elles ont été posées par le Lord Noir en personne, et je ne pense pas que quiconque à part lui ne puisse les retirer. Aucun de nous ne peut divulguer le nom des client ou des personnes qu'elle croise en dehors de ces murs.

D'ailleurs, pour revenir à Justin, on croise sa femme aussi de temps en temps. Il faut comprendre, son mari ne la touche plus donc… Mais je pense qu'elle ne vient ici que quand ses amants ne sont vraiment pas libres… C'est souvent Ron ou Leo qui s'en occupe. Et on s'arrange quand même pour qu'ils ne se croisent pas, comme ils préviennent à chaque fois, c'est possible. »

« C'est vraiment un endroit bizarre quand même. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu t'habitueras. »

« Hier c'était le jour des habitués. » Reprit Harry. « Les deux premiers à arriver étaient les frères Parker, tous les jeudi soir pour regarder danser les jumelles. Et Ginny a retrouvé Camilla. A mon humble avis, il y a un peu plus que du sexe entre elles, mais aucune n'oserait jamais le dire, elles savent très bien à quoi s'en tenir. Tant que les sentiments n'interviennent pas réellement, il est possible de prendre beaucoup de plaisir, les sentiments n'apportent que des problèmes la nuit.»

« En tout cas c'était chaud… » Murmura Draco.

« Toujours, entre elles. » Rigola le brun. « Avec Kach aussi je crois. Ce Steve a un fantasme, ce serait de le faire devant tout le monde. Pour l'instant les préliminaires lui suffisent, mais un jour on organisera probablement une soirée spéciale groupe. On a déjà quelques personnes a contacter en priorité si ça se fait bien. »

« … »

« Aller ne soit pas choqué! Tu n'auras probablement même pas à y participer, tu ne seras sans doute pas encore prêt. Tu n'auras qu'à profiter du spectacle.» Le taquina l'ancien Griffondor, se réjouissant de la rougeur qui prenait place sur les pommettes de son vis-à-vis.

« Il faudra apprendre à contrôler tes rougissement Draco, sauf si tu comptes en jouer avec tes futurs clients. » Et le brun ne put s'empêcher de ricaner ouvertement à l'air choqué de son ancien ennemi. Les choses avançaient plutôt bien s'il pouvait le taquiner ainsi sans créer de scandale.

« Bon, passons aux choses un peu plus sérieuses. Je pense que tu ne seras pas contre si je te donne jusqu'à lundi pour ta soirée de présentation. Mmm c'est bien ce que je pensais. » Rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air qu'affichait le blond « Ca te donneras trois jours de plus pour observer, et comme tu vas irrémédiablement finir par t'ennuyer, tu seras heureux d'enfin descendre en bas. » Continua l'ancien Griffondor un sourire en coin.

« Serpentard refoulé. » Marmonna Draco, faisant pour le coup éclater de rire son vis-à-vis.

« Ne boude pas petit serpent. Et puis comme ça tu auras eu un aperçu de toutes nos sortes de soirée. Soirée spéciale du jeudi, soirée normale du vendredi, soirée japonaise du week-end, et lundi soirée sorcière dans laquelle tu devrais être le plus à l'aise. »

Et ils discutèrent encore un petit moment, avant que le brun ne se dirige vers l'étage pour profiter de la bibliothèque. Apparemment rester en pyjama ou tenue légère toute la journée jusqu'au soir faisait partie des habitudes. Après tout, pourquoi s'habiller en se levant après midi, quand il faudrait se changer le soir venu…


	6. Chapter 6 La fin de la guerre

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _.***._

 _ **Chapitre 6**_ _: La fin de la guerre_

« Pot. Harry ? » Draco venait de pénétrer dans la petite bibliothèque où le brun s'était réfugié depuis leur dernière discussion.

« Mmm ? » Ce dernier reposa le livre qu'il était en train de lire avant de porter son regard sur son vis-à-vis qui semblait avoir des questions à lui poser. Il était malgré tout heureux que ce soit lui qu'il vienne voir; s'il commençait à lui faire confiance, les choses seraient bien plus faciles.

« J'aimerais savoir, qu'est ce qui s'est passé depuis la fin de la guerre ? » Demanda finalement le blond, faisant légèrement soupirer l'ancien Griffondor. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question.

« Que te rappelles-tu ? » Commença-t-il.

« Je sais que le Lord a gagné. Apparemment les objets que vous avez détruit pour l'affaiblir n'ont fait que le rendre plus fort. Ma mère est morte parce qu'elle a menti en essayant de te protéger. Mon père est mort l'année dernière, déshonoré par ma traitrise. A par ça… »

« Au moins je n'ai pas à t'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles si tu les savais déjà… » Soupira doucement le brun. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose à rajouter tu sais. Le Seigneur Noir a gagné, et la vie a continué. »

« Tu ne l'appelles plus par son nom ? » Nargua le blond, perturbé par le changement de son ancien ennemi, plus calme, plus posé, et beaucoup moins Griffondor.

« Mais c'est son vrai nom maintenant. Voldemort est mort lors de la bataille finale, lorsqu'il a retrouvé toute son âme, en grande partie grâce à nous d'ailleurs… L'avènement du Seigneur Noir a eu lieu peu de temps après. Si tu veux avoir plus de détails sur ce moment précis, il faudra demander aux autres, personnellement j'étais au fin fond d'un cachot à ce moment… »

« Je verrais après ce que tu m'auras dit. »

« Enfin bref. Maintenant on est en monarchie, et si les pays autour ont d'abord craint pour leur sécurité, il semble que le Seigneur Noir ait bien changé après avoir récupéré son âme. Les sang purs sont outrageusement favorisés, mais la notion a changé. Il a compris que pour perdurer, les sorciers avaient besoin de sang neuf, et maintenant tout enfant sorcier est éduqué en tant que tel, mais doit forcément être intégré à une vieille famille pour avoir un statut acceptable. Grâce à lui, en trois ans, la population sorcière de Grande Bretagne a quasiment doublée. »

« Et bien… »

« Ah, et notre existence a été dévoilée aux moldus, ce qui facilite son projet d'encadrer les enfants sorciers quelque soit leur origine. D'après Hermione ça a créé un sacré bazar dans les premiers mois, mais l'avantage du pouvoir absolu, c'est que ceux qui ne l'ont pas ne peuvent rien dire. Les autres pays se sont débrouillés avec les événements, et maintenant c'est 'normal'. »

« J'ai vraiment loupé pleins de choses. » Réalisa Draco.

« Etre emprisonné a souvent cet effet là… Quoique déjà tu avais pas l'air trop maltraité vu ton état. Un peu de poids à reprendre, un peu de muscles par ci par là, mais à par ça on aura pas trop de boulot de ce côté-là. »

Et encore une fois le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement devant le regard appréciateur du brun. Rougissement qu'il s'empressa de cacher derrière un livre en bougonnant sur les anciens Griffondors qui ne se conduisent pas comme tel. Le livre lui servit alors également à cacher un léger sourire alors que le brun éclatait de rire en entendant ses paroles. La vie ici s'annonçait étrange, mais peut-être pas si mal que ça.

.**.

Le soir arriva vite, et avec lui, une nouvelle nuit de travail. Cette fois, aucun des habitants n'avait de tenue vraiment extravagante, mis à part que chacun semblait avoir mis au moins le haut en accord avec ses yeux.

Harry se retrouvait donc avec une chemise vert émeraude légèrement entre-ouverte, et Ron avec sa jumelle d'un bleu assez soutenu. Yann portait un débardeur océan et Leo un pull moulant bleu pâle. Kachina était vêtue d'une robe longue fendue, d'une belle teinte dorée parcourue d'arabesques sombres, Hermione d'une jupe à volants avec un corset chocolat lacé de pourpre, et Ginny d'un mini short en jean avec un top marron veiné de rouge. Les jumelles quant à elles, portaient à merveille une robe courte de satin aussi noir que leurs yeux profonds. Maya avait une tunique d'un vert pâle au col montant, et des gants d'une teinte beaucoup plus soutenue.

Cette fois, Harry et Yann étaient de partie strip-tease pour le début de soirée. Et si Draco ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner que le petit brun incapable de draguer une fille à Poudlard pouvait être si sexy sur une scène. Chacun portait un pantalon moulant ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination, et le public était aussi bien composé d'hommes que de femmes, tous aussi captivés par le spectacle.

Les deux hommes jouaient avec leur propre corps, aussi bien que celui de leur partenaire, tenant en haleine leur auditoire qui se demandait jusqu'où ils iraient. Le débardeur du châtain fini par rejoindre négligemment le bord de la scène, alors qu'Harry déboutonnait avec une lenteur infernale chaque bouton de sa chemise émeraude. La chaleur monta encore d'un cran alors que Yann s'était placé derrière le brun pour le caresser langoureusement pendant qu'il s'occupait des dernières attaches.

Et enfin ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux torse nu pour le plus bonheur de leurs spectateurs. Le show continua alors directement dans le public, les deux hommes se déplaçant gracieusement au milieu des tables, distribuant caresses aériennes et frôlements tentateurs. Apparemment, ils étaient déjà réservés, car ils commencèrent à s'occuper plus particulièrement chacun d'une personne, un peu à l'écart, pendant qu'Hermione et Kachina prenaient leur place sur scène.

Le spectacle était cette fois plus élégant qu'érotique, plus sensuel que sexuel. Mais les hommes et les femmes de la salle étaient tout autant captivés.

Draco chercha les autres du regard, mais si il aperçut Leo et Ginny qui semblait patienter dans un coin, aucune trace de Ron ou des jumelles. Ils devaient déjà être partis vers les chambres pour effectuer un travail plus intime.

Le blond se sentait tout de même un peu voyeur à les observer ainsi séduire, danser voir plus à l'étage inférieur. Mais après déjà une nuit d'observation, il était un chouya moins gêné par leur attitude. Par contre, Harry avait raison quand il lui avait dit que bientôt il aurait hâte de les rejoindre pour ne plus s'ennuyer. Ne faire qu'observer commençait déjà à l'agacer un peu, malgré le fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas encore penser à ce qu'il devrait faire ensuite. Cela semblait si simple vu d'ici. Il savait bien qu'il n'en serait rien. Mais s'il y avait une chose de sure, c'est qu'il ne souhaitait pas retourner dans son cachot.

Les habitants du Phénix Déchu ne semblaient pas vouloir précipiter les choses, il ferait donc preuve d'un minimum de bonne volonté. Il comptait par contre bien se servir de la marge d'un an auquel il avait droit avant l'intervention des 'Hauts'.

Le reste de la nuit s'écoula donc sans heurts, les clients se succédant, et les membres du manoir disparaissant régulièrement pour une période plus ou moins longue suivant la personne avec qui ils étaient.


	7. Chapter 7 Soirée japonaise

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _.***._

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews. On retourne aux soirées dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

 _oOo_

 _ **Chapitre 7**_ _: Soirée japonaise_

Le lendemain soir était un samedi, et donc une soirée japonaise. Draco était circonspect, et en même temps curieux de voir ça. Il put difficilement cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il vit la tenue des différents membres. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver totalement dans un autre monde.

Harry portait un kimono d'un noir brillant, sur lequel s'étalait un phénix doré dans le dos. La tête fine se retrouvait sur son épaule droite, alors que les plumes élégantes de la queue arrivaient jusqu'en bas. Les ailes étaient légèrement ouvertes, comme s'il s'apprêtait à prendre son envol. C'était réellement une pièce de haute qualité, et le blond ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment de tels habits pouvaient se retrouver dans un tel lieu. Le brun ne mentait pas lorsqu'il lui disait qu'ils représentaient la première maison close du pays en terme de prestige.

Ron était lui vêtu d'un yukata orné de motifs géométriques de couleur bleu et beige. Il était beaucoup plus simple, moins élégant, mais aussi bien plus décontracté, ce qui devait être le but recherché. Il avait eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir quelques heures auparavant en train de faire son choix, et il possédait des vêtements pouvant tout à fait rivaliser avec celui du brun.

Lin et Shuya étaient habillées façon geisha, avec un susohiki, un kimono paré de couleurs vives, si long qu'elles devaient le maintenir légèrement relevé pour se déplacer ou le laisser trainer. L'une en avait un pourpre avec des grues ivoires prenant leur envol, et l'autre d'un beau vert brillant couvert de fleurs de lotus. Leur peau avait été soigneusement blanchie, et leurs cheveux étaient noués de peignes raffinés en laque ou en ivoire.

Yann portait un hakama rouge et un haori gris recouvert d'un tigre blanc aux même yeux que lui, alors que Leo était en tenue traditionnelle de kendo, le noir tranchant avec le blanc de ses cheveux.

Kachina était habillée d'un yukata aux teintes jaunes et orangées, un coucher de soleil rougeoyant s'étalant en dessous de son obi. Hermione quant à elle, en avait un quasiment similaire sur la forme, mais dans les tons roses, des vagues de fleurs de sakura s'épanouissant sur sa surface.

Ginny portait un kimono trainant au sol, entièrement argenté, et un dragon turquoise ondulant autour de ses jambes. Contrairement aux autres, sa chevelure rousse avait été laissée libre, dégringolant le long de son dos. Maya était tout aussi fantastique dans sa tenue de couleur parme. La seule différence comparé aux autres, étant ses bras couverts de gants délicats, une teinte en dessous, et une fine écharpe de soie, cachant les cicatrices de sa gorge. L'ensemble lui donnait un air encore plus noble, un peu à part, intouchable.

Le salon avait été réaménagé, de nombreuses tables basses permettant aux clients de s'agenouiller autour sur des coussins moelleux. Des tasses émaillées se trouvaient sur chacune d'elles, prêtes à accueillir des thés rares et couteux.

Au final, Draco avait hâte d'assister au déroulement de cette soirée.

Et il fut à nouveau surpris en voyant arriver les premiers clients. Apparemment, certains d'entre eux avaient joué le jeu jusqu'au bout, revêtant également des kimonos ou des yukatas prestigieux. Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Harry, les mondes magiques et moldus avaient connaissance l'un de l'autre. Cela devait également faciliter les échanges entre les différents peuples magiques. Il y avait tout de même une majorité de sorciers en robe de soirée, mais le dépaysement était réellement total.

Maya faisait les entrées, menant délicatement les clients dans la salle décorée, les installant devant les tables basses avec une délicate courbette. Assez rapidement, trois tables furent occupées, deux individuellement, et la dernière avec un petit groupe de quatre hommes.

Lin et Shuya, habillées telles des Geishas, s'occupèrent de ces derniers. Leur susohiki s'étalait gracieusement autour d'elles, et elles jouaient avec un éventails, émoustillant les sens de leurs clients sans leur permettre de les toucher plus que ça. Elles jouaient leur rôle à la perfection, leur faisant la conversation, servant le thé avec grâce, et souriant juste quand il fallait. Une vraie pièce de théâtre.

Kachina et Hermione était beaucoup moins politiquement correctes à leur table. Les mains de leur client s'égarait sans honte sous leur yukata, et cela n'avait pas l'air de les déranger le moins du monde.

Draco observa Hermione, le rouge lui montant aux joues à cette vision. La brunette était en effet agenouillée tout prêt de son client, la tête légèrement penchée sur l'épaule de ce dernier. La main de celui-ci s'était rapidement faufilée dans l'ouverture du yukata, et avait caressé langoureusement les jambes de la jeune femme, laissant légèrement voir la peau nue sous la soie. Mais si ce geste avait tout d'abord été relativement chaste, la brunette continuant à faire la conversation pendant les attouchements, ils s'étaient rapidement faits beaucoup plus intimes, empêchant Hermione de continuer à discuter.

Actuellement, cette dernière se mordillait la lèvre inférieure alors que Draco pouvait voir d'en haut la main de l'homme faire de petits aller-retour. La respiration de la brunette se fit plus saccadée et son dos s'arqua brusquement. Elle étouffa un gémissement en se penchant davantage sur son client, lui mordillant le cou, une main perdue dans les cheveux blonds de l'homme.

Draco vit alors la deuxième main de ce dernier venir également se glisser dans le yukata, apparemment sur les fesses de la jeune femme s'il en croyait les mouvements de la soie. Il ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'assécher à la vue d'Hermione qui s'installait sur les genoux de son client. Le yukata cachait tout, mais l'action restait évidente. Et la brunette ne semblait pas prête à sortir sa baguette pour les transplaner. Seul un sort de silence était apparemment présent.

L'ancien noble ne put quitter le couple des yeux malgré sa gêne, observant presque contre son gré la jeune femme qu'il avait connue à Poudlard onduler sur le corps d'un homme presque deux fois plus vieux qu'elle. Et cette vision, ne le dégoutait pas comme il l'aurait cru. Elle avait plutôt tendance à lui donner étonnement chaud.

Il se rendit compte de sa propre tension alors qu'il assistait à la libération de la brunette et de son client. Il ne pouvait pas voir la tête de ce dernier, mais celle d'Hermione était bien suffisante. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement alors qu'il pouvait voir l'orgasme arriver sur ses traits. Ses yeux se fermèrent, son dos s'arqua davantage et elle tremblait légèrement alors que l'homme blond se libérait en deux dernier coups de boutoir.

Professionnelle jusqu'au bout, la jeune femme se pencha sur son client, l'embrassant à nouveau en agitant discrètement sa baguette pour les nettoyer. Le mouvement était si fluide et rapide que Draco ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué s'il n'était pas déjà en train d'observer la scène.

L'homme posa une dernière fois ses mains sur les seins de la brunette, les palpant sans gêne à travers le tissu, avant de se redresser lentement. Draco détourna alors le regard pour voir ce qu'il advenait des autres couples.

Les deux jumelles en semblaient toujours au même point, distrayant efficacement leurs clients, mais plutôt chastement. Sans doute en irait-il différemment plus tard dans la soirée. Elles avaient du être réservées pour la totalité.

Draco eut juste le temps de voir Ron disparaitre vers les étages avec une femme d'âge mur à son bras. Yann n'était pas en vue, sans doute déjà occupé ailleurs. Léo quant à lui était sur scène. Il avait du faire une espèce de striptease car il était désormais torse nu, ne portant plus que son hakama noir. Il bougeait de façon fluide, usant et abusant de ses abdominaux en face de sa clientèle majoritairement féminine. Il en invita même deux à venir onduler contre lui sur scène. Il avait apparemment du succès.

Ginny dansait à l'autre bout de la salle, son kimono bougeant tel des vagues autour de ses jambes. Trois hommes semblaient littéralement hypnotisés, et Draco ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

Mais son souffle se bloqua à nouveau dans sa gorge quand il vit ce que faisait Harry. Ce dernier était à genoux, entourés de deux hommes, un blond devant, un roux derrière. Les mains du premier étaient glissées dans le kimono noir, semblant jouer avec le torse du brun, alors que sa bouche dévorait la sienne. Le deuxième homme avait également glisser ses mains sous la soie, mais beaucoup, oui beaucoup plus bas.

Le kimono avait légèrement glissé sur l'épaule de l'ancien Griffondor, laissant deviner les mains du blond qui s'y égaraient parfois. Celles du rouquin étaient par contre bien dissimulées, même si sans aucun doute nettement plus actives d'après les sursauts qui prenaient de temps en temps le brun.

L'homme de derrière se rapprocha davantage, collant son torse contre celui du survivant déchu. Il força ce dernier à se pencher légèrement en avant.

Draco déglutit difficilement, ils n'allaient tout de même pas le faire ici nen ?! D'abord Hermione, Kachina s'y était apparemment mise aussi, et maintenant Harry. Certes, les actions des filles étaient remarquablement masquées par l'ampleur de leur tenue, mais tout de même.

Si le rouquin décidait de prendre le lion par derrière, le kimono ne cacherait pas grand-chose. Ou peut-être que si… Ils semblaient avoir une certaine pratique. Draco se souvint que tous les week-end étaient des soirées japonaises. Ces clients étaient peut-être des habitués, qui venaient spécifiquement ce jour là pour ce type d'attention là.

Les deux hommes semblaient trop bien coordonnés pour que ça soit leur première fois. Pendant que le roux semblait préparer le brun, ses mains glissées sous le kimono noir, ce dernier s'occupait efficacement de son deuxième client, ses mains sous la robe de sorcier, et leurs deux bouches collées l'une à l'autre.

Draco détourna le regard lorsque le rouquin assis brusquement Harry sur ses genoux. Le kimono cachait toujours l'action mais le regard du brun était bien assez expressif. Il prit juste quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'intrusion, avant de reprendre ses attentions sur le blond.

Draco avait beau s'être détourné. Il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dériver régulièrement sur le trio. Lui demanderaient-il de faire ça ? Le traitement n'avait pas l'air de déplaire au brun, loin de là même. Mais il pouvait aussi bien simuler. C'était sont travail après tout. Comment savoir ?

L'ancien aristocrate avait déjà du mal à s'imaginer faire ça de cette manière avec un homme, alors avec deux, voire plus… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender ses futures 'leçons', même si Harry et les autres faisaient de leur mieux pour le rassurer.

Il finit par reporter son regard sur les scènes. C'était finalement beaucoup moins dangereux pour sa santé mentale à court terme.

Il laissa en même temps son esprit dérivé vers ce qui arriverait lundi. C'était une soirée sorcière classique. Mais qu'allaient lui faire faire les autres. Ils avaient parlé de présentation, mais ne s'étaient pas étendus sur en quoi cela consistait. Il sentait malgré lui le stress monter.


	8. Chapter 8 Présentation du nouvel hôte

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _.***._

 _Merci pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture et désolée pour le léger retard. Le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas ce week-end mais soit en semaine, soit le week-end d'après._

 _oOo_

 _ **Chapitre 8**_ _: Présentation du nouvel hôte_

 _Draco observa d'un air circonspect Harry pénétrer dans sa chambre les bras remplis de vêtements._

 _« Alors, prêt pour ta présentation ? » Lui lança le brun avec un grand sourire._

 _Le blond lui répondit par une vague grimace. « Si me tu disais exactement en quoi ça consiste, ça irait sans doute mieux. »_

 _« Déjà, on va t'habiller convenablement. » Commença le brun en étalant plusieurs tenues sur le lit._

 _Il écarta certaine après les avoir observées un instant, les rangeant soigneusement dans l'armoire du blond. « Une tenue de Serpentard ça te mettrait plus à l'aise ou ça t'es égal ? »_

 _Le blond haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui pourrait le mettre plus à l'aise, mis à par reporter cette soirée._

 _« Bon, on va dire que oui. » Décida pour lui l'ancien Griffondor._

 _Il lui tendit une robe de soirée vert sombre, parcourue de fins liserés argentés. Le col était également argenté, et le blond devait reconnaitre que la tenue était superbe. Elle n'était pas sans lui rappeler son ancienne garde-robe._

 _« L'argent s'harmonisera très bien avec tes yeux. Il faudra essayer une prochaine fois les tons bleus. Je suis sur qu'un indigo profond t'irait à merveille. » Continua à parler le brun tout en mettant de côté une paire de bottes en peau de Magyar._

 _« Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » Finit par lui demander le blond, légèrement gêné par le regard de son vis-à-vis fixé sur lui._

 _« Oh, je me demandais si on faisait quelque chose avec tes cheveux. Mais je pense que le naturel est ce qui te va le mieux. Qu'est ce qui t'étais passé par l'esprit à Poudlard pour mettre autant de gel ? » Soupira ce dernier. « Bon je pense que c'est pas mal pour une première apparition. »_

 _Le brun commença ensuite à lui expliquer le déroulement de la soirée._

 _« On accueillera les premiers clients. Certains avaient déjà réservé depuis longtemps et iront presque directement dans les chambres. On s'occupera d'abord d'eux avant de lancer le spectacle dans le salon. J'irais te chercher, et tu descendras l'escalier à mon bras. »_

 _Le brun n'avait aucun mal à lui expliquer relativement en détail ce qui allait se passer. Il n'avait qu'à se souvenir de sa propre présentation. Il était descendu au bras d'Hermione alors, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, et en même temps, il avait l'impression qu'une vie entière s'était écoulée depuis._

 _Le soir arriva bien trop vite au gout de Draco, mais il prit une grande inspiration, déterminé à ne pas faire honte à ses hôtes. C'était sa chance d'une nouvelle vie, comme l'avait dit le brun, il ne la laissera pas passer, quoi qu'il advienne._

 _.***._

 _« Je vous présente notre nouvel hôte qui fera bientôt partie intégrante de nos soirées. Veuillez accueillir Draco. Merci de vous montrer conciliant avec lui et ne pas vous montrer trop pressants. Vous pouvez faire part de toutes vos demandes à son sujet à Maya, elle les gardera soigneusement jusqu'à notre décision. »_

 _Le brun l'avait prévenu que les clients se 'battraient' probablement pour déterminer le premier à passer dans ses draps. Certains lui feraient la cour pour tenter d'acquérir ses faveurs, d'autres se feraient des coups bas en coulisse pour s'éjecter mutuellement de la course._

 _Mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il avait un an s'il le désirait, et la décision finale leur revenait. Ce sont les membres du phénix déchu qui décideraient quand il entrerait réellement en action. Et il avait parfaitement le droit de s'amuser entre temps en tentant les clients. Observer la cour pourrait être amusant._

 _S'il était gêné, qu'il le dise aussi. Il pouvait parfaitement se servir d'Harry ou des autres comme excuse, en disant qu'il était en apprentissage, et n'avait pas encore le droit d'aller plus loin. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, et aucun client ne voudrait se mettre les membres de la maison à dos._

 _Ils étaient peut-être membres d'une maison close, mais de la première du pays. Quiconque s'en faisait des ennemis se faisait jeter dehors. Il y avait des règles, et ceux qui ne les avaient pas respectées se retrouvaient obligés de trouver leur plaisir dans les bas-fonds. Autant dire que le standing n'y était pas le même._

 _C'est donc légèrement rassuré que le blond fit son entrée dans ce nouveau monde._

 _Harry s'était vêtu à son strict opposé, d'une robe argentée parée de fins lisérés vert foncé. Quand il avait vu ça, le blond s'était demandé si le brun avait prévu cet ensemble depuis de début, ou s'il avait une robe complémentaire pour toutes les tenues qu'il lui avait présenté comme choix. Vue la taille de sa garde robe, la seconde hypothèse ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Il était bien loin le survivant dans ses T-shirt trop grands._

 _Draco avait mis en place son plus beau masque malefoyen alors qu'il descendait au bras d'Harry. Et il fut étonnement fier à la vue des regards appréciateurs qui se posaient sur lui._

 _Un groupe de trois sorcières chuchotait, cachant une partie de leur visage derrière un éventail. Leur regard calculateur le gêna par contre un peu, lui donnant la sensation désagréable de se retrouver à la place du gibier. Dans le temps, c'était lui qui traquait ses conquêtes, et il n'était pas sur d'apprécier se retrouver de l'autre côté._

 _Le regard des hommes présent le gênait en fin de compte moins. Il sentait parfaitement leur désir, mais c'était différent des messes basses de ces dames._

 _Harry le fit passer devant tout le monde, marchant assez lentement pour les laisser l'admirer. Puis il le confia avec une petite courbette à Maya. Il s'occuperait du service des tables avec elle._

 _Cette dernière était vêtue d'une robe d'un rouge profond, des gants et une écharpe pâle masquant parfaitement ses cicatrices tout en lui conférant un air de noblesse. Il semblait que ce soir, les gens venus regarder le spectacle étaient plus nombreux que ceux désirant prendre du plaisir en privé. En réalité, seuls Ron et Léo étaient partis en coulisse._

 _Ginny se trouvait sur scène avec Hermione, formant toutes les deux un duo… très très chaud. Kachina dansait en arrière plan. Nul doute que la suite de leur chorégraphie ferait encore monter la température d'un cran._

 _Et il ne faisait pas plus frais de l'autre côté de la salle où s'activaient Yann. Le châtain y ondulait autour de deux barres d'acier, faisant abondamment baver sa clientèle. Cette dernière semblaient avoir reçu un sort de confusion, et ne lâchait pas la scène des yeux._

 _La soirée était peut-être à thème sorcière, mais cela n'empêchait pas les danseurs d'être assez dénudés pour faire profiter de leurs charmes. Yann ne portait d'un pantalon moulant noir brillant, laissant peu de place à l'imagination._

 _A la grande surprise de Draco, Harry n'y figurait pas. Même si c'est vrai qu'il aurait été étrange de l'y voir habillé comme il l'était. Le brun était en effet de service des tables, tout comme lui, Maya, Lin et Shuya. Il était d'ailleurs présentement en train de servir le thé tout en faisant la discussion avec un noble tout vêtu de sombre._

 _Le blond revint à ses responsabilités. Un homme en robe de soirée bleu ciel lui fit un petit signe, l'incitant à s'approcher. Il jeta un bref regard à Maya qui lui fit signe d'y aller. Le dénommé Jake Ledian était un habitué, et il ne créerait pas de soucis à un nouveau. Le blond pouvait difficilement espérer mieux._

 _Il s'approcha donc du client avec une légère révérence. « Que puis-je pour vous messire ? »_

 _« Je crains que vous ne puissiez combler mes désirs aujourd'hui. Mais un thé serait un bon début. » Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur._

 _« Je suis certains que l'un de mes collègues vous satisfera pleinement en attendant que j'en acquière la capacité. » Murmura le blond, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres._

 _« Je ne doute pas de la rapidité de votre apprentissage. » Assura Ledian en effleurant sa hanche du bout des doigts._

 _Draco se força à ne pas tressaillir, jouant au contraire le jeu. « Si vous continuez ainsi, je crains que votre thé n'arrive jamais jusqu'à vous. »_

 _Il laissa tomber sa main, provoquant une caresse aérienne sur celle de son client, avant de faire demi tour élégamment, allant même jusqu'à lancer un clin d'œil. Le blond se força à marcher calmement jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine, s'adossant quelques secondes à la porte pour reprendre un souffle qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir retenu._

 _« Tu t'en sort très bien. Continue comme ça. » Lui lança Harry avant de repartir, un plateau de petits four délicats dans les mains._

 _Le blond acquiesça. Il avait raison, il s'en sortait bien, retrouvant la répartie qu'il avait appris dans sa jeunesse pour survivre à n'importe quelle soirée de sang-pur. Il allait mettre son apprentissage en pratique, et allait user de son charme. Il était intouchable, et il n'avait besoin que de cette certitude pour pouvoir jouer le jeu._

 _Draco prit un magnifique service à thé, et retourna en salle, un sourire charmeur plaqué sur ses lèvres. La soirée continuait._

 _.**._

 _Harry n'était de toute évidence de service qu'une petite partie de la soirée. Le plateau de petits fours avait été amené à un groupe. Deux autres hommes avaient rejoint le noble en robe sombre, et ils avaient migré vers la piste de danse._

 _Draco vit Yann s'éclipser avec l'un des spectateurs alors qu'Harry montait sur scène._

 _Le brun déboutonna avec lenteur et grâce chacun des boutons de sa robe argentée. La lumière jouait sur le tissu brillant à chacun de ses mouvements. Jamais Draco n'aurait cru qu'une robe de soirée aussi couteuse pouvait s'enlever aussi lentement et d'une façon aussi sensuelle._

 _Il devint évident que l'ancien Griffondor avait parfaitement prévu son passage sur scène quand apparut ce qu'il portait sous sa robe de luxe. Sa chemise ne pouvait être appelée ainsi que parce qu'il n'existait pas d'autre nom à ce qu'il portait. Son haut était constitué de multiples lanières, et le blond ne pouvait que se demander comment il avait bien pu réussir à se vêtir seul. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le cas._

 _En tout cas, le spectacle plaisait aux spectateurs. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le brun, et particulièrement sur les lanières de cuir qui empêchaient pour le moment de distinguer la peau de son torse. Chacune tenait par une fine boucle argentée, et Harry se fit un devoir de les enlever une par une._

 _Chacun de ses mouvements était soigneusement étudié, les lanières glissaient sur son torse, et il jouait parfois avec certaines, dévoilant petit à petit ce que son public désirait absolument voir. Il commença une chorégraphie à l'aide des barres d'acier alors que seules deux lanières persistaient, se croisant sur son torse et son dos._

 _Alors qu'il évoluait lascivement sur scène, Yann le rejoint en se glissant sensuellement derrière lui. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir le torse du brun, jouant avec les deux lanières restantes, passant dessous, les longeant, pour finir sur les hanches de l'ancien Griffondor._

 _Ce dernier tenait la barre d'acier des deux mains alors que celles de son partenaire descendait les siennes de plus en plus bas. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes le temps de déboutonner le pantalon de soie noire, et d'un geste, le brun ne plus fut vêtu que des fameuses lanières et d'un boxer argenté qui reflétait autant la lumière que le faisait sa robe de sorcier._

 _Draco avait une vue aux premières loges sur le spectacle étant donné que son client s'était déplacé pour y assister. Il lui servait un champagne couteux en devisant parfois avec lui._

 _En y réfléchissant, il pouvait difficilement demander mieux pour une première soirée. Son client était de la haute société, patient, et d'une conversation agréable. Il semblait un habitué de la maison, et connaissait bien les règles. Il l'avait certes taquiné un peu, mais pas un seul de ses gestes n'avait été réellement déplacé. Tout n'était que suggestions et sous entendus sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer plus tard._


	9. Chapter 9 Cuir?

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _.***._

 _Merci pour les reviews, bonne lecture avec cette fois le thème cuir ^^_

 _oOo_

 _ **Chapitre 9**_ _: Cuir ?_

 _La soirée se termina aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, et malgré le peu d'activité qu'il avait du faire, Draco était épuisé. Assumer une discussion, ainsi que le service avec la distraction des spectacles demandait mine de rien de la concentration. C'est donc avec un plaisir évident qu'il retrouva son lit._

 _Malgré tout, le sommeil tardait à venir. Il venait de réellement faire son entrée dans son nouveau monde, ou plutôt le premier pas. Son entrée réelle, il ne savait pas trop en quoi elle consisterait. Pourrait-il dire qu'il aurait réellement fait son entrée après avoir couché avec un ou une de ses collègues, ou suite à son premier client ?_

 _Mince, il était maintenant bien réveillé. Penser son entrainement était en train de faire fuir le sommeil. Jusque là, il avait surtout parlé avec Harry, et ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il pourrait se charger de lui, sauf s'il désirait quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne se voyait définitivement pas faire quoi que ce soit avec Ron, et apparemment ce dernier privilégiait les filles._

 _La grande question était : préférait-il commencer avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait plutôt bien, ou avec un parfait inconnu ? Il n'avait pas encore de réponse._

 _Il soupira en se retournant dans son lit quand son regard fut attiré par une petite fiole sur sa table de chevet. Il huma doucement le contenu et le but après à peine une seconde d'hésitation. Bénies soient les potions de sommeil sans rêve. Ca lui éviterait de s'attarder sur des questions pour lesquelles il n'avait pas de réponses, ou sur ce en quoi consisterait sa deuxième soirée._

 _.**._

 _Pour une fois, Draco ne se réveilla pas le premier. Maya et Hermione étaient déjà là, discutant tranquillement devant leurs croissants et leur tasse de café encore fumante._

 _« Oh Draco ! Alors tes premières impressions sur ta soirée. Tu m'as l'air de t'être pas mal débrouillé de ce que j'ai pu voir. Maya est d'accord avec moi. »_

 _« Je pense que j'avais un client sympa. » Haussa-t-il les épaules. « Il avait une bonne discussion, et n'était pas trop… pressant. »_

 _« J'espère bien. » Intervint Léo en passant la porte. « On l'a choisi exprès. Il sait se tenir et c'était un honneur pour lui d'être ton premier 'client'. »_

 _« Il était assez vexé de ne pas avoir été choisi pour Harry si je me souviens bien. » Murmura Hermione._

 _« On était pas encore sur qu'il saurait effectivement se tenir. » Acquiesça l'homme aux cheveux blancs._

 _« Maintenant on en a la preuve. »_

 _« Tu vas voir pas mal de monde pendant les prochains jours, ou semaines. Tu auras ton mot à dire pour ton premier véritable client. » Intervint Harry en se vautrant dans un fauteuil, un pain au chocolat dans une main._

 _« Tu pourras en tout cas choisir de commencer par une femme ou un homme. C'est la première chose que tu devras décider. Les clients potentiels essaieront de te charmer. » Commença à expliquer Hermione._

 _« Même si ça pourrait être marrant de te voir courtiser par tout ce qui porte jupe ou pantalon, ce serait bien de prévenir à l'avance par quoi tu commenceras. Ca va vite virer à l'émeute autrement. » Renchérit Ginny, se contentant d'un immense mug de café en se blottissant dans un plaid._

 _« J'ai combien de temps avant de me décider ? » Demanda le blond._

 _« Ca va dépendre de comment réagissent les clients. Pour le moment, ils savent que tu n'es pas prêt. Mais plus le temps va passer, plus ils vont se dire que ta première fois approche, et ils ne voudront pas se faire avoir faute d'avoir réagit assez vite. » Expliqua Hermione._

 _« On te préviendra quand ils commenceront à bouger. » Le rassura Harry. « Tu as au moins un mois devant toi. Et rien ne nous empêche de faire une annonce du temps approximatif de formation qu'il te faudra. Pendant tout ce temps tu auras la paix. Si c'est finalement plus court, ce sera du bonus pour eux. »_

 _« Je te conseille quand même de ne pas utiliser tout l'année que tu as devant toi. Ca risque vite de devenir invivable. » Le prévint Ron. « Prends le temps qu'il te faut, mais ne l'étend pas plus que nécessaire. Plus tu attendras, plus ce sera dur de commencer. »_

 _« Pour être tout à fait honnête, je pense que je vais vite me lasser de ne faire que le service. Même si je ne suis pas prêt à amener quelqu'un dans une chambre. » Admis Draco._

 _« Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras participer sur scène. Il te faudra juste quelques leçons avant. »_

 _« Le strip-tease c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple. » Sourit Yann. « N'importe qui peut le faire avec un peu d'entrainement. Pour le reste, on t'expliquera les points essentiels. »_

 _« En tout cas côté physique, ça ne posera pas de soucis. » Rigola Ginny. « Pour un peu on te pose torse-nu sur scène, je suis sur que ça suffirait à faire baver la moitié de la salle. »_

 _Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ces propos._

 _« Par contre il faudra faire quelque chose pour ces rougissements. L'idéal ce serait que tu puisses le faire sur commande. C'est mignon au début, mais ça pourrait lasser au bout d'un moment. » Lâcha Hermione._

 _L'ancien aristocrate rougit de plus belle, augmentant le sourire narquois de la brunette._

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sur qu'avec un peu d'entrainement on arrivera à faire quelque chose de toi. » Le taquina Harry en passant derrière lui, lui effleurant l'épaule._

 _Il lui souffla doucement derrière l'oreille avant de reprendre sa place en rigolant légèrement du regard noir qu'il venait de se prendre. Draco était un peu vexé de se faire avoir si facilement, mais il ne pouvait nier que chacun des membres du Phénix Déchu était capable de se contrôler parfaitement._

 _Il était un temps où il en était capable aussi. Ca reviendrait. Foi de Malefoy, même s'il n'utilisait plus ce nom._

.**.

« Au fait. C'est quoi le thème de ce soir ? » Finit par demander Draco.

Au regard que tous les autres lui lancèrent, il regretta presque. C'est finalement Ginny qui lui répondit avec un sourire sadique. « Soirée cuir. »

Le blond lança immédiatement un regard noir à Harry qui se marrait déjà alors qu'il avait à peine commencé à rougir.

« Vous l'avez fait exprès ? Je croyais que les soirées spéciales n'étaient que le jeudi. » Bougonna-t-il.

« Les soirées spéciales oui. Une soirée 'cuir' n'est pas considérée comme une soirée spéciale. » Répondit Harry.

Devant l'air perplexe du blond, il reprit.

« Une soirée spéciale, c'est certes des tenues originales, mais aussi un décor extraordinaire. On fait régulièrement des soirées couleur, ou une texture de vêtement particulière. Mais la grande salle reste similaire. On change éventuellement la couleur des draperies. »

« Je vois… Je suppose que tu as déjà prévu ma tenue… » Soupira l'ancien aristocrate.

« J'ai effectivement une petite idée. Mais tu auras bien sur ton mot à dire. » Lança le brun avec un clin d'œil.

« Du moment que ça ne ressemble pas à ton haut d'hier… » Bougonna le blond.

« Il ne te plaisait pas ? » Demanda l'ancien Griffondor avec une petite moue. Mais il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de reprendre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce genre de tenue n'est destinée qu'à être enlevée. » Ricana-t-il. « De préférence de façon lente et sensuelle. » Rajouta-t-il en se rapprochant du blond pour le taquiner.

Ce dernier lui donna une tape sur la main en constatant que ses regards noirs n'avaient strictement aucun effet.

« Eh ! Il m'a frappé ! » Geignit le brun.

« Avoue que tu l'as un peu cherché quand même. » Lui reprocha gentiment Hermione.

« Mouai. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai en tête un pantalon blanc qui t'iras à merveille. Et tu ne pourras pas te plaindre, il n'est même pas transparent. »

« Encore heureux. » Grimaça Draco.

« Si je peux me permettre. Ton haut lacé irait à merveille. » Suggéra Kachina.

« Mmm, oui sans doute. J'hésitais entre celui là, et le débardeur noir. » Réfléchi tout haut Harry.

« Surtout ne vous gênez pas pour moi. Continuez à faire comme si je n'étais pas là… » Leur lança le blond en se resservant un pain au chocolat. « Je n'ai pas du tout l'impression d'être une poupée. » Bougonna-t-il.

« Tu as raison de prendre ton mal en patience. » Lui chuchota Ginny, je ne suis pas sure qu'ils se lassent de sitôt ! »

Elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire au regard d'horreur de son compatriote. Mais où était-il tombé…

.**.

Finalement, Draco ne pouvait nier qu'une soirée cuir avait un certain style.

Ginny jouait à perfection la provocation, comme elle en avait apparemment l'habitude. Elle n'était ainsi vêtue que d'une courte robe de cuir rouge, qui couvrait à peine sa poitrine. Les côtés n'étaient formés que de lanière entrelacées, et le dos était quasiment nu. Cette façon de s'habiller ne couvrait vraiment pas grand-chose, et au regard de sa première cliente, c'était tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait. Apparemment la dénommée Camilla avait une très forte affinité pour le rouge.

Kachina était bien plus vêtue, avec son pantalon de cuir noir taille basse et sa veste de la même couleur laissant deviner l'entrée de sa poitrine et dévoilant son nombril. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et lui donnaient un petit air provocateur, mais non dénué de classe. La brune était sur scène ce soir, au moins pour la première partie de soirée, et trois homme bavaient déjà devant elle.

L'indienne se déhanchait au rythme soutenu de la musique, alternant la danse pure, et les figure plus… provocantes à l'aide des barres de la scène.

Les jumelles portaient chacune une robe de cuir noir, leur arrivant aux genoux et légèrement plissée. Elle bougeait ainsi avec leurs mouvements, Lin et Shuya n'hésitant pas à en profiter en exagérant le mouvement de leurs hanches. Comme pour augmenter le contraste entre elles et lui, leur premier client était tout vêtu de blanc. Hermione portait également une robe, mais en cuir brun, et lui arrivant aux chevilles. Elle lui allait à merveille, et vu les regard appréciateurs, Draco n'était pas le seul à le penser.

Léo était de strip-tease ce soir, et vêtu en conséquence d'une tenue complète de cuir noir, pantalon long, débardeur, veste, qu'il allait mettre très, très longtemps à retirer, pièce par pièce.

Draco aurait presque été curieux de voir ce qu'il portait sous cette tenue sommes toute classique. Il se demandait si ça ressemblait aux lanière d'Harry de la veille. Malheureusement, il était trop pris par son service pour se concentrer sur le show. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir le brun disparaitre à l'étage.

En tout cas, Yann était complètement à l'opposé de l'européen, avec son minishort blanc et son débardeur… minimaliste.

Le blond essaya de se concentrer sur sa tache. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des vêtements de cette matière, et n'était donc pas particulièrement à l'aise. Il se demandait comment faisaient les autres, quoiqu'avec de la pratique… Ca n'avait pas l'air de les gêner le moins du monde dans leurs mouvements ou dans leur pratique de séduction.


	10. Chapter 10 Entrainement plaisant

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _.***._

 _Merci pour les reviews, voici une partie de l'entrainement de Draco, qui comme vous vous en doutiez, a lieu avec Harry ^^_

 _oOo_

 _ **Chapitre 10**_ _: Entrainement plaisant_

« Détends toi Draco. » Murmura Harry à l'oreille du blond en l'enlaçant par derrière.

« Tu en as de bonnes. » Râla l'ancien aristocrate.

Le brun parcouru doucement son torse, une main glissée sous sa chemise, l'autre sagement posée sur sa hanche.

« Ressent les frissons que fait naitre ma main.

Mémorise le trajet de mes doigts.

Soit attentif.

Tu dois être capable de capter chaque chose que tu fais ressentir à ton client. Pour ça tu dois d'abord savoir ce que toi tu ressens. » Chuchota doucement l'ancien Griffondor.

« Mmm. » Soupira Draco, commençant bien malgré lui à se détendre sous les attouchements délicats de son partenaire.

Il se raidit brutalement alors que la main restée jusque là bien sagement sur sa hanche se plaça à un endroit bien plus stratégique.

« Reste maitre du plaisir si c'est ce que souhaite ton client. Surprend-le. Tu peux l'amener lentement au plaisir, mais aussi provoquer une brusque montée… comme ça. » Ricana-t-il doucement.

« A toi. » Lança le brun en le lâchant et en s'éloignant légèrement, lui tournant le dos.

Draco retint son grognement. Il avait demandé au brun de commencer son entrainement. Il avait longuement hésité entre un des habitants du Phénix déchu qu'il n'avait pas connu à Poudlard, ou son ancien meilleur ennemi. Finalement, il s'était décidé pour le brun, ayant développé une certaine confiance en lui depuis son arrivée.

Harry se chargerait d'une partie de son entrainement.

Pour la deuxième, il avait pensé l'espace d'une seconde à Hermione, mais n'avait pas osé prendre de son temps dont elle profitait avec Ron pendant la journée. Kachina s'était proposée pour lui donner quelques conseils. Libre à lui de continuer avec elle ou pas. Mais elle n'aurait normalement pas à intervenir beaucoup. Il avait pas mal dragué à Poudlard, et charmer les jeunes filles était un sport lors des soirées de sang-pur.

Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur le brun en face de lui.

Il combla finalement la distance les séparant, posant ses deux mains sur les hanches du brun. Ses pouces repoussèrent doucement la chemise de soie que portait son partenaire pour frôler la peau se situant dessous. Il retint un sourire en sentant la légère inspiration de l'ancien Griffondor.

Alors que l'un de ses pouces continuait de petits cercles juste à la limite du pantalon, son autre main remonta légèrement, se concentrant à retrouver les points qui avaient fait frissonner le blond. Draco taquina ainsi un instant le nombril, s'attardant sur les flancs, apparemment plus sensibles. Il remonta ensuite vers le torse, titillant les boutons de chair. Il retrouvait des sensations qu'il pensait avoir oublié, et se permit de rapprocher sa bouche du cou de son vis-à-vis.

Son souffle envoya des frissons le long de la colonne du brun.

« Mmm, tu te débrouilles bien. » Soupira Harry. « Mais ne perd pas ta concentration. » Lui rappela-t-il tout de même.

« Je suis très concentré. » Lui murmura Draco à l'oreille, en profitant pour mordiller légèrement le lobe à sa disposition.

« Je vois que tu sais y faire avec sa bouche. » Chuchota le brun. « Voyons comment tu t'y prends pour embrasser. » Rajouta-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Harry se retourna alors à demi. Les mains du blond avaient pu suivre le mouvement et étaient donc toujours sur lui, mais désormais, il pouvait voir son visage.

Draco hésita un instant. L'exercice était relativement simple lorsqu'il ne pouvait voir le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser porter par ses sensations. Il pensait que ce serait différent devant les yeux vert émeraude, mais il se rendit rapidement à l'évidence que finalement non.

Le regard du brun étaient sérieux et attentifs, mais il lui laissait l'initiative. Draco remonta donc la main encore posée sur le torse pour la faire glisser le long du cou, finissant sa course sur la nuque de son partenaire. Il rapprocha ainsi son visage, posant ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

Il se concentra pour aller tout d'abord doucement, charmeur. Il titilla les lèvres de sa langue, mais finit rapidement par en demander l'entrée, accordée quasiment immédiatement par le brun. Ils se séparèrent quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, légèrement essoufflés.

Darco ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller légèrement la lèvre inférieure devant le regard sérieux de son vis à vis. Mais il pensa réussir à ne pas trop rougir. Il faisait des progrès de ce point de vue là.

« Ce n'est pas mal du tout pour quelqu'un qui n'a embrassé personne depuis… longtemps. » Commença Harry. « Mais tu manques un peu de patience. Tu as bien commencé, mais tu as perdu pied. »

Le blond était légèrement vexé par le commentaire, mais était assez réaliste pour ne pas le contredire. Il s'était effectivement laissé emporté, ayant apprécié bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« Concentre-toi. Et ressent. » Lui ordonna presque Harry.

Il prit alors le relai, frôlant les lèvres du blond en face de lui, parcourant très légèrement le contour de sa bouche. Il titilla l'entrée de sa langue, mais alors que Draco lui laissait l'entrée, il s'en éloigna, se réjouissant de la frustration qu'il faisait naitre chez son partenaire.

Il continua ainsi de longues secondes, faisant monter le désir de l'autre rien que par ses légers attouchements. Enfin, après une durée interminable pour le blond, il le pénétra lentement de sa langue, jouant avec sa jumelle.

Ils se séparèrent à nouveau. Cette fois Draco avait clairement les joues rougies, et peinait un peu à reprendre son souffle. Effectivement, _ça_ s'était un baisé. Et il ne pouvait nier qu'il allait prendre plaisir à s'y entrainer.

Harry lui lança un regard légèrement moqueur, qu'il atténua par une légère caresse sur son flanc. « Tu vois que c'est sympa les entrainements. »

« Effectivement, si ça se passe toujours comme ça. Je rechignerais moins la prochaine fois. » Souffla l'ancien aristocrate.

« On iras peut-être plus loin la prochaine fois. » Le prévint le brun. « Du moins j'essaierais clairement d'aller plus loin et de t'emmener plus loin. » Affirma-t-il. « A toi de m'arrêter si tu n'es pas prêt. Je ne le répéterais pas. Toi seul pourra arrêter la progression. »

Le blond hocha la tête. Il comprenait. S'ils prenaient des gants avec lui, il ne serait jamais prêt, et lui seul pouvait savoir ce qu'il en était. Il était lui-même surpris d'être allé aussi loin aujourd'hui sans ressentir réellement d'appréhension.

.**.

« Alors beau blond ! » Le salua Kachina en le voyant arriver dans le petit salon. « Bien passé ta petite séance ? » Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

« Pourquoi cette question ? Jalouse ? » La taquina immédiatement Draco.

« Eh bien, eh bien, il prend de l'assurance le ptit nouveau. » Ricana Ginny en s'accoudant d'un air sensuel au dossier du canapé.

« Oh noble dame, ne craignez rien. Je reconnais votre inestimable supériorité dans ces arts merveilleux que sont la séduction et la débauche. »

La rouquine le regarda d'un air légèrement ahuri avant d'éclater de rire. « On peut dire que ça te réussi tes séances avec Harry. » Réussit-elle à dire entre deux gloussements.

Draco lui accorda un léger sourire qui pouvait clairement être qualifié de condescendant, mais le scintillement de ses yeux, lui, était sincère. Et c'est ce que repérèrent immédiatement les deux femmes. Elles échangèrent un regard complice. Le blond s'acclimatait bien, et trouvait ses marques au Phénix déchu. Il était de plus en plus un véritable membre de cette maison.

D'ailleurs, c'est sans gêne aucune qu'il s'affala dans le canapé sur lequel était accoudé Ginny, demandant un jus de citrouille et quelques pâtisseries. Kishi, l'elfe de maison chef de la cuisine les fit apparaitre en quelques secondes sur la table basse en face de lui. Le blond savoura avec délice les macarons colorés et particulièrement délicieux. Décidément, les elfes savaient y faire en cuisine.

Il prit à peine le temps de lancer un regard noir à Ginny qui repartait par où elle était venue en emportant deux des précieux macarons dans un éclat de rire. Sa joie de vivre était contagieuse, et le blond ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Surtout en sachant qu'il lui suffisait de demander d'autres sucreries pour les avoir en quelques secondes. Rien ne valait le sucré.


	11. Chapter 11 De l'horreur du shopping

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _.***._

 _Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture!_

 _oOo_

 _ **Chapitre 11**_ _: De l'horreur du shopping_

 _« Draco ! Ramène tes fesses ! » Lança d'une voix tonitruante Hermione dans les escaliers._

 _« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! » Demanda le blond, sortant brusquement de sa chambre._

 _« Tu pourrais être un peu plus diplomate Hermy, tu vas nous le stresser là. » La rabroua Kachina avec un grand sourire._

 _« Tu ne peux pas nier que c'est efficace. » Ricana la brunette en retour._

 _« Je pourrais savoir pourquoi je me fais appeler de cette manière. » Intervint le blond d'une voix légèrement cassante._

 _« Attention, il va mordre. » Repris Kach avec un air moqueur, se prenant un regard noir de son vis-à-vis._

 _« Ca pourrait bien arriver si vous ne me répondez pas. » Lâcha-t-il._

 _« On a une journée shopping et tu viens d'avoir ta première autorisation. Tiens ton bracelet. » Lui répondit Hermione en lui tendant un élégant bracelet en platine formé de trois anneaux enlacés._

 _Le blond le regarda un instant sans comprendre avant que ça ne fasse tilt. Harry lui en avait parlé. Ca devait être le fameux bijou à porter avant de sortir, qui signait aussi bien leur appartenance au Phénix Déchu que leur immunité pour cette même raison._

 _« Oh. » Ne put-il que répondre._

 _« C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? » Demanda sincèrement étonnée l'indienne. « Tu vas pouvoir prendre l'air à l'extérieur, faire des courses, voir du monde. »_

 _« Je crois que c'est justement cette perspective qui justifie cette réponse bien particulière. » Intervint Hermione. « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait y aller là. Harry ! » Hurla-t-elle à nouveau. « T'es à la bourre ! »_

 _« Tu vois ? » La charria Kachina. « Plus tu l'utilises, et plus ils s'y habituent. Ca devient moins efficace à force. »_

 _« On parle de moi ? » Demanda innocemment le brun en descendant les dernières marches. « Finalement non, ne dites rien, vos regards parlent pour vous. » Se reprit-il en les dépassant pour prendre sa cape._

 _« On y va tous les quatre ? » Interrogea Draco._

 _« Oui. On ne sera pas trop de trois pour te faire une garde robe descente. » Lui répondit la brunette._

 _« Avis féminin, et avis masculin. » Précisa l'indienne. « A nous trois on devrait s'en sortir. D'autant qu'Hermy et moi on a quelques babioles à acheter. »_

 _Ils revêtirent donc chacun une cape avant de sortir du Phénix Déchu. Draco plissa légèrement les yeux en regardant le soleil. Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité, et c'était un peu vrai. Il suivit ensuite les trois autres qui avaient l'air de savoir où ils allaient._

 _« On va d'abord s'arrêter quelques minutes ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on sais ce qu'on veut, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. » Les prévint Hermione en entrant sans attendre la réponse des garçons dans un magasin de lingerie féminine._

 _Draco n'eut pas le temps de faire un commentaire que les deux femmes avaient déjà disparu. Mais au moins elles avaient été honnêtes. Le blond n'aurait sincèrement pas cru que deux femmes pouvaient ne passer que dix minutes dans un tel magasin s'il ne l'avait pas vu lui-même. Apparemment, elles avaient vraiment décidé de lui consacrer leur journée._

 _C'est ainsi que le défilé des magasins commença._

 _« On va commencer par te trouver des pantalons sexy. Ceux d'Harry te vont bien, mais ce sera mieux avec les tiens. » Commença Hermione._

 _« Ensuite, il faudra des chemises pour aller avec. » Continua Kach._

 _« Il lui faut un kimono pour ce week-end. » Intervint le brun. « Je préférerais qu'il ne porte pas les miens. »_

 _« Autant en prendre directement plusieurs styles. Quand il en aura quelques uns, il pourra en commander d'autres par la suite. Mais il faut voir directement ce qui lui va le mieux. »_

 _Les deux autres hochèrent la tête d'assentiment, et Draco commença à prendre conscience que la journée allait réellement être épuisante._

 _.**._

 _« Waou. On dirait qu'on l'a cousu sur toi. » S'exclama Kach en voyant Draco sortir pour la cinquième fois de la cabine d'essayage. Les essais précédents n'avaient pas été concluants aux yeux des filles, et Harry ne se serait pas risqué à les contredire._

 _Le blond se retrouva ainsi avec six pantalons de la même coupe, de couleurs différentes. Le brun insista pour qu'il trouve deux pantalons de cuir, au moins un blanc et un noir, et soutenu par Hermione et Kachina, Draco n'eut pas son mot à dire._

 _Un mal de crâne commença à s'insinuer en lui au quinzième essayage, mais il se contenta de soupirer. Il n'en était qu'aux pantalons et les autres avaient été clairs sur l'essentiel vital à acheter. Il n'était pas sorti…_

 _Il couina presque de bonheur quand ils passèrent au rayon des chemises, pour rapidement déchanter. Les filles étaient encore plus exigeantes sur la coupe des hauts qu'elles ne l'avaient été pour les pantalons. Telle chemise, ne tombait pas bien, celle là le moulait trop, celle là pas assez, cette couleur n'allait pas avec ses yeux… Il avait l'impression que ça n'en finirait jamais, et son regard suppliant envers Harry resta sans réponse._

 _Le brun donnait son avis à chaque essayage, même s'il laissait Hermione et Kachina gérer en général. Draco abandonna tout espoir de soutien de sa part quand il vit le brun arriver les bras pleins de vêtements._

 _« Tiens essaie ces cinq modèles de robe sorcière, qu'on voit celui qui te va le mieux. » Lui lança-t-il. « Après j'ai sélectionné trois modèles de T-shirts, et quatre de débardeurs. Quand on saura ce qui te va là dedans, on pourra aller dans les tenues plus exotiques. »_

 _« Dites, qu'est ce qu'il entend par… exotique. » Chuchota Draco aux deux filles._

 _« Tu verras ! » Le nargua Kachina avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

 _« J'ai peur… » Soupira le blond._

 _Et il n'eut finalement pas sa réponse. Le brun lui avait acheté un sac plein de vêtements 'exotiques', mais avait voulu garder le secret et avait mentionné le mot 'surprise' avec un grand sourire. Au point où il en était, le blond était prêt à subir sa surprise plus tard si ça signifiait arrêter cette journée shopping._

 _Mais les trois autres n'étaient pas de cet avis. Il restait à lui trouver une tenue pour ce week-end._

 _« Messires. Et mesdames. » Les accueillit le vendeur d'une petite boutique où Harry lui avait assuré qu'ils trouveraient leur bonheur._

 _« Nous cherchons un kimono d'apparat pour Draco. » Commença Harry. « Et aussi un yukata classique. »_

 _« Il faudrait aussi qu'il essaie un hakama. » Intervint Hermione._

 _« Très bien. Veuillez patienter un instant par ici. » Ils furent emmenés dans un petit salon où une cabine d'essayage était constituée de trois paravents._

 _Le vendeur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une dizaine de boites rectangulaires dans les bras. En ouvrant la première, Draco se rendit compte que chacune contenait un kimono du style que portait le brun le week-end dernier. Ils étaient d'une soie précieuse, et teints de couleurs sublimes._

 _« Ils sont magnifiques… » S'extasia le blond._

 _Le vendeur sortit le contenu des boites, qu'il exposa devant les quatre clients. Harry effleura chacun des tissus, les regardant sous toutes les coutures, avant d'en éliminer trois d'office._

 _« Tiens essaie celui là. »_

 _Le tissu était d'un noir reflétant la lumière, un dragon argenté s'enroulant tout autour._

 _« Magnifique. » Ne put que commenter Hermione, quand le blond reparut devant elle._

 _Harry fit essayer trois autres modèles à Draco. L'un était bleu roi, un tigre blanc ondulant autour de ses jambes. On aurait presque dit que le félin était vivant lorsqu'il marchait. Un autre était vert émeraude, des bambou dorés stylisés parcourant le tissu. Draco devait bien admettre que le doré s'alliait parfaitement à cette teinte de vert. Le dernier était gris anthracite, parcouru de vagues plus clairs et un phénix noir et argent dans le dos._

 _Le blond devait bien admettre que son partenaire d'entrainement avait du gout pour les kimonos. D'ailleurs, les deux filles lui avait laissé la main là-dessus._

 _Draco regarda par contre d'un œil torve le hakama que lui apporta le brun. « Euh, je crains ne pas savoir comment mettre cette chose. » Fut-il obligé de dire._

 _Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment, par Merlin, nouer les lanières beaucoup trop longues qui composaient ce vêtement traditionnel. Le brun intervint alors._

 _Il lui fit d'abord porter une veste étrange, et une ceinture large nouée de nombreuses fois autour de sa taille. Il lui expliqua comment tout d'abord nouer la partie avant du hakama en croisant les lanières derrière son dos, au dessus de la ceinture, en les recroisant devant, sous la ceinture, et en achevant de les attacher derrière. Il fallait ensuite remonter la partie arrière du hakama et nouer les lanières devant._

 _« Si ton but est de pouvoir l'enlever assez rapidement, tu peux faire un nœud simple. Si c'est pour le spectacle, je te conseille un nœud plus traditionnel, plus esthétique. » Lui expliqua Harry en faisant chaque mouvements assez lentement pour que le blond puisse les mémoriser._

 _« On va prendre un keikogi assez simple pour le moment. Ce blanc sera très bien. » Décida-t-il, en sélectionnant la veste étrange qu'il portait. « La ceinture s'appelle un obi. » Précisa-t-il._

 _« Bon je pense que c'est pas trop mal pour une première sortie. Il va bientôt falloir se préparer pour ce soir. » Intervint Hermione._

 _Aucun ne prit garde à Harry qui discutait avec le vendeur tout en récupérant les paquets._

 _C'est ainsi que la première journée shopping de Draco se termina. Il se demandait comment il allait tenir la soirée à venir après une telle journée…_


	12. Chapter 12 Une tenue spéciale

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _.*α*._

 _Coucou, désolée pour la semaine de retard, la faute à un long week-end de garde et un changement complet d'emploi du temps…_

 _Bonne lecture, merci pour vos reviews et à la prochaine._

 _oOo_

 _ **Chapitre 12**_ _: Une tenue spéciale_

 _« Draco ? Viens voir par là. » L'appela Harry._

 _Le blond qui venait tout juste de ranger ses nouvelles acquisitions de la semaine dans son immense penderie se dirigea vers le brun. L'ancien Griffondor lui montra un paquet sur son lit._

 _« J'ai pris la liberté de te prendre ça pour ce soir. Essaie-le. » L'incita-t-il._

 _Draco le regarda avec curiosité. Il avait déjà acheté de nombreuses et magnifiques tenues pour le week-end à thème japonais. Il se demandait donc pourquoi le brun lui présentait un nouvel habit inconnu._

 _Le blond ouvrit doucement le paquet, et ne put que retenir son souffle en voyant le tissu argenté. La soie glissait entre ses doigts, délicate, alors qu'il sortait un kimono bien différent de ceux qu'il avait acheté._

 _« Comme tu ne bosses que dans la grande salle, cette tenue est faite pour toi. » Lui expliqua le brun. « Impossible de faire nos activités avec sans abimer un tel chef d'œuvre. Donc profites-en. »_

 _Draco sortit totalement le tissu de son emballage avant de regarder Harry d'un air interrogatif._

 _« Euh, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour le mettre là… »_

 _Le kimono était effectivement bien plus compliqué que ceux qu'il avait acheté. Le obi n'était pas qu'une simple pièce de tissu, mais une œuvre complexe brodée, ouvragée de pierres précieuses et semi-précieuses. Des liens dorés devaient de toute évidence être attachés tout autour, mais le blond n'avait absolument aucune idée du comment._

 _« Approche-toi. » L'incita Harry._

 _Le blond revêtit l'étoffe, aidé par le brun. Cette dernière était si légère qu'il avait presque l'impression d'être vêtu d'air. Harry arrangea son col, brodé d'arabesques rouges et dorées, avant se s'attaquer au obi._

 _Une pièce de tissu très simple que le blond n'avait même pas vu servit à tenir le kimono, alors que le obi finement ouvragé était lacé par-dessus. Une fine ceinture d'argent prenait place juste au dessus, alors que des liens rouges et dorés parsemés de perles de nacre étaient lacés sur la partie inférieure._

 _Draco admira les broderies de haute qualité alors que le brun achevait de nouer le tout. Finalement Harry fit tourner son vis-à-vis sur lui-même pour juger de son œuvre._

 _« Pas mal. J'ai vraiment bien fait de te prendre cette tenue. » Souffla-t-il._

 _Le blond devait bien avouer qu'il avait raison. Par contre, la tenue n'était pas des plus pratique pour servir à table._

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Le rassura Harry. « Tout est prévu. »_

 _Il sortit alors des serre-poignets en argent, gravés d'arabesques similaires à celles du col du kimono. Ces derniers étaient maintenus en place par des liens rouges identiques à ceux du obi._

 _De cette façon, les longues manches encombrantes n'étaient plus gênantes, et l'effet était même des plus réussis. Le tissu encadrait ainsi délicatement les fines mains de Draco._

 _Le tenue fut complétée par des bottines lacées, camouflées la plupart du temps par le kimono, mais bien assorties._

 _« Elles ont l'avantage d'être très confortables. » Expliqua Harry. « Tu vas être l'attraction de la soirée avec cette tenue. »_

 _Il le regarda ensuite d'un œil critique. « J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. »_

 _« Je sais ! » S'exclama-t-il soudain en claquant des doigts._

 _Il se saisit de liens dorés qui figuraient encore dans l'emballage de la tenue, et entreprit de les tresser dans les cheveux mi-long de Draco._

 _« Qu'est ce tu fais là ? Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas une fille. » Le prévint tout de même le blond._

 _« T'inquiète donc pas. » Le fit taire le brun tout en continuant sa tache._

 _Au bout de quelques minutes, il autorisa enfin Draco à s'observer dans un miroir, et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant l'air ébahi du blond._

 _« Je ne me reconnais quasiment pas. » Souffla ce dernier._

 _« Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fier de moi sur ce coup là. » Se rengorgea le brun tout en se saisissant d'une tenue pour lui-même dans sa penderie. Cette dernière était vert émeraude, un dragon argenté s'enroulant tout autour._

 _« Une tenue bien Serpentard dit donc. » Lâcha Draco._

 _« J'ai aussi la version Griffondor. » Rigola le brun en lui montrant un kimono rouge bordeaux orné d'un tigre doré dans le dos._

 _« Je me disais aussi. » Ricana l'ancien Serpentard._

 _« Je vais même plutôt mettre celui là d'ailleurs. » Réfléchit un instant Harry en observant la tenue du blond._

 _« Tu veux être assorti ? » Draco n'avait pas manqué les touches rouge et or de ses ornements. Il n'en tint pas rigueur au brun car il ne pouvait nier que l'effet était des plus réussi._

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas petit dragon. Tu pourras acheter un obi et des liens vert à ta prochaine sortie. » Lui sortit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin._

 _« Peut-être. Mais tu sais, un telle tenue ferait apprécier le rouge à n'importe qui. » Admit Draco en se repaissant de l'air surpris de son vis-à-vis à son aveu._

 _« Draco Malefoy qui admet apprécier le rouge. Par Merlin on va réussir à faire quelque chose de toi. » Le taquina Harry._

 _Finalement l'heure de la soirée était vite arrivée. La tenue du blond avait été longue à mettre en place, et ils avaient bien fait de s'y prendre en avance. C'était le genre de vêtement qui ne pouvait être mis seul, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle._

 _Alors qu'il apparut dans la grande salle, tous les yeux se braquèrent immédiatement sur Draco, et l'attraction qu'il représentait aurait presque éclipsé la danse sensuelle de Lin et Shuya._

 _« Vous ressemblez à un ange ce soir. » Le complimenta son premier client, un homme de grande taille aux cheveux blond dorés._

 _« Je doute qu'un ange se trouverait dans un tel endroit et serait apte à vous contenter messire. » Lui répondit Draco avec un petit sourire en coin._

 _« Vous n'avez sans doute pas tord. Mais il est toujours plaisant d'admirer la beauté, même si l'ont ne peut y toucher. » Répondit son vis-à-vis fort galamment._

 _« Vos compliments me flattent. Sachez que l'attente ne rend l'accomplissement que plus jouissif. » Murmura l'ancien Serpentard._

 _« Vous êtes la tentation incarnée. » Souffla le client, les yeux légèrement brillants. « Avez-vous une idée de l'attente que vous représenterez ? »_

 _« Je ne puis malheureusement répondre à votre question. Il ne m'appartient pas de déterminer le niveau de mes compétences. » Répondit Draco avec un léger haussement d'épaule._

 _« Je ne doute pas que vous serez rapidement à la hauteur. » Intervint le blond doré d'un ton charmeur en effleurant le tissu du kimono._

 _« Je ne doute pas qu'Harry vous tiendra informé de l'avancé de mes progrès. » Souffla Draco en ôtant délicatement la main du client de sa tenue, et en la tenant une seconde de plus que nécessaire._

 _Il n'hésitait pas à mettre en œuvre les conseils de ses collègues pour charmer et donner l'impression de donner des faveurs à ses clients. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il servait celui-ci, et l'autoriser si rapidement à le toucher lui donnerait l'impression d'être un privilégié. Le fait qu'il était un vrai gentleman malgré ses tentatives non dissimulées de séductions n'y était pas étranger._


	13. Chapter 13 Un entrainemet très chaud

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _.***._

 _ **Chapitre 13**_ _: Un entrainement très… chaud_

 _Les mains glissaient lentement sur le torse, s'attardant sur les boutons de chair qui durcirent sous les attentions. Alors que les doigts d'une main jouaient encore avec, l'autre se déplaça plus bas._

 _Elle flatta le ventre plat et légèrement musclé, glissa sur les flancs qui tressaillirent sous la caresse, avant de survoler les hanches étroites. Un grognement se fit entendre alors que la main évitait délibérément une région hautement stratégique._

 _La main gauche qui était restée au niveau du torse pendant l'exploration de sa compagne, descendit au niveau du nombril, traçant son contour, le titillant, avant de remonter à sa position précédente sous les soupirs de l'homme qui subissait cette douce torture._

 _Son souffle se coupa alors que la main droite effleurait son excitation une seconde._

 _« Tu tiens vraiment à me faire mourir de frustration ?! » Grogna-t-il finalement n'y tenant plus._

 _Sa remarque ne fit que provoquer un léger rire de son compagnon qui ne se déconcentra pas pour autant. L'une de ses mains s'activait sur le torse de son vis à vis, le caressant sensuellement, alors que la seconde glissait à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, prenant un malin plaisir à ne pas répondre à ses attentes._

 _Celui qui avait la place du soumis tentait pourtant d'avancer ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre de la main tant attendue. Mais l'autre dominait le jeu._

 _Finalement, le dominant lui accorda ce qu'il attendait tant. La main se posa sur son excitation, la prenant fermement, et arrachant dans le même temps un glapissement à son compagnon, bien vite suivi de soupirs de plaisir._

 _« Alors ? Mon talent te convient-il ? » Susurra Draco dans l'oreille d'Harry._

 _« Je n'ai… rien à dire… » Lâcha le brun entre deux soupirs._

 _Comme le prouvait cette scène, l'entrainement du blond se passait plus que bien. Si les débuts avaient été assez timides, la progression avait été fulgurante. L'ancien Serpentard avait rapidement éprouvé une grande confiance vis-à-vis de l'ancien Griffondor, d'où leur situation actuelle._

 _Les conseils théoriques du brun avaient rapidement été mis en pratique, et même si aucun des deux ne l'avouerait à ce jour, ils prenaient plus de plaisir que de raison à cet entrainement. Après quelques jours d'attouchements, leurs mains semblaient connaitre par cœur les points sensibles de leur vis-à-vis, et ils étaient aujourd'hui prêts à passer encore la vitesse supérieure._

 _Harry sentait parfaitement l'excitation du blond contre ses fesses à travers le tissu du pantalon de ce dernier, et s'il continuait ainsi, ce n'était pas lui qui allait le stopper. L'une des mains de Draco quitta d'ailleurs son torse, et le murmure d'un sort retentit._

 _L'ancien Griffondor déglutit alors qu'il sentit le tissu entre sa chair et celle de son partenaire disparaitre. Leurs torses étaient désormais en contact direct, et le brun frémit d'anticipation en sentant Draco se frotter lascivement contre lui._

 _Le blond le mena lentement vers le lit, toujours collé à lui, démontrant que malgré la situation, il restait maitre de lui. Les leçons ne servaient pas à rien. Draco avait appris à garder le contrôle de lui-même en donnant ou recevant du plaisir. Il était capable de se lâcher, mais de se reprendre également si nécessaire._

 _Finalement, ils arrivèrent jusqu'au lit, le blond incitant Harry à poser ses deux mains dessus. Décidant de reprendre un peu de contrôle, le brun grimpa de son propre chef sur la couette moelleuse, se positionnant à quatre pattes._

 _Il lança un regard légèrement provocateur à son partenaire avant de se concentrer pleinement sur les sensations. Draco avait en effet repris possession de sa virilité, et y imprimait un rythme lent, bien trop lent au gout d'Harry, mais en même temps tellement bon._

 _L'autre main du blond quitta son torse pour s'égarer vers ses fesses, les explorant sans vergogne._

 _« Il va falloir penser à activer là. » Grogna finalement Harry._

 _Il jouait le rôle du client soumis venu chercher un maximum de plaisir, mais sa patience commençait à arriver à bout._

 _« A vos ordres, messire. » Lui répondit le blond, tenant parfaitement son rôle._

 _Il appela un flacon d'un geste de la main, et quitta la hampe du brun pour se concentrer sur une autre partie de son anatomie. Il frotta un instant sa propre excitation contre lui, faisant haleter Harry, et il retint lui-même avec difficulté ses bruits de plaisir._

 _Finalement il pénétra lentement son partenaire de ses doigts, savourant la chaleur qui les entourait. Il fit quelques allers-retours, se repaissant des soupirs de son partenaire. Le blond laissa un grand sourire ourler ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit le brun se tendre alors qu'un gémissement sortait de sa bouche._

 _« Trouvé. » Murmura-t-il avec un ton qui pouvait aisément être qualifié de sadique._

 _Il retira avec une lenteur exaspérante ses doigts, arrachant un grognement frustré au brun, avant de les remplacer progressivement par ce qu'attendait réellement son partenaire._

 _Il déglutit en rentrant dans la chaleur du brun, se concentrant autant qu'il pouvait pour ne pas perdre pied. Harry ne lui facilitait en rien les choses, puisque jouant son rôle à la perfection, il laissait libre cours à son plaisir._

 _Bientôt, les gémissements et les soupirs remplirent la chambre, principalement ceux d'Harry, mais également ceux de Draco, qui bien que restant concentré sur le plaisir du brun, n'était pas un robot. Il ne pouvait cacher totalement le plaisir qu'il ressentait._

 _Il avait déjà au cours des semaines passé couché avec Kachina qui prenait en charge son entrainement pour les futures clientes. Comme il s'était avéré qu'il n'avait pas oublié ce qui faisait de lui un bon coup du temps de Poudlard, ces entrainements là avaient été relativement courts, même si dixit l'indienne : elle était ravie de rendre service s'il souhaitait encore se perfectionner ou maintenir ses acquis._

 _Pour ce qui était des relations avec les hommes, il avait beaucoup moins d'expérience, et Harry avait d'abord souhaité qu'il ré-expérimente le côté passif. C'était aujourd'hui la première fois que Draco prenait le brun, et il était bien décidé à s'appliquer jusqu'au bout pour mettre en pratique tout ce que ce dernier lui avait appris._

 _Au vu des sons qui montaient dans la pièce, il s'y prenait plutôt bien._

 _Une fois qu'il avait bien pris le rythme, allant et venant avec force et régularité, sa main retrouva le chemin de l'excitation de son partenaire. Les gémissements de ce dernier augmentèrent encore d'un cran, alors que le blond imprimait le même rythme sur sa hampe._

 _Sentant qu'Harry arrivait au bord de la rupture, Draco ralentit brusquement, sortant presque complètement du brun, avant de s'enfoncer avec une lenteur exaspérante._

 _« DRaco… » Siffla le brun, essayant de forcer ce dernier à reprendre un rythme acceptable._

 _Mais c'était le blond qui décidait. Et il pénétra à nouveau extrêmement lentement son partenaire à deux reprises, avant de s'enfoncer presque brutalement en lui, arrachant un cri au brun._

 _« Tu es sur… que tu avais… vraiment besoin… de leçons… » Réussit difficilement à articuler ce dernier._

 _« Je ne fais que mettre en pratique ce que tu m'as enseigné. » Souffla l'ancien Serpentard._

 _« Mmm… si tu continues comme ça, je n'aurai plus grand chose à t'apprendre… » Soupira Harry alors que le blond faisait une micro-pause._

 _« Il y a toujours quelque chose à apprendre. » Rétorque Draco avant de reprendre un rythme effréné, empêchant Harry de répondre, et lui-même de discuter plus avant._

 _Le blond laissa un grand sourire apparaitre alors que le brun atteignait la jouissance. Il s'autorisa alors à en faire de même à peine quelques secondes après. Il avait cru un instant qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir, mais était satisfait d'y être parvenu._

 _Il était en effet hautement mal vu de jouir avant son client, sauf si c'était expressément ce que souhaitait ce dernier. Certains souhaitaient parfois qu'ils ne jouissent pas du tout, et c'était quelque chose dont ils devaient être capable. Heureusement Harry n'était pas assez sadique pour lui imposer une telle mesure pour sa première fois de ce côté._

 _Les deux partenaires s'effondrèrent finalement sur le lit afin de reprendre leur souffle, hautement satisfaits de cette séance d'entrainement._


	14. Chapter 14 Le choix est fait

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _.***._

 _Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture_

 _oOo_

 _ **Chapitre 14**_ _: Le choix est fait  
_

 _« Tu as décidé pour ton premier client ? » Demanda Harry à Draco alors qu'ils se prélassaient devant un plateau de pains au chocolat._

 _Ginny et Kachina relevèrent la tête de leur mug de café, ne cachant pas leur intérêt pour la réponse. Yann, affalé sur un fauteuil, la tête à moitié dans le vide et une jambe sur le dossier, dirigea également ses yeux vers eux._

 _« Mmm, j'hésite encore. Mais je pense offrir cette faveur à Dylan Adams. » Répondit le blond après quelques secondes._

 _« Bon choix. » Approuva Yann, soutenu par les deux filles._

 _Le noble aux cheveux blonds dorés avait déjà prouvé qu'il était un parfait gentleman, et courtisait soigneusement Draco depuis plusieurs soirées déjà. Lui offrir la première nuit du nouvel hôte était la progression logique._

 _« Quand comptes-tu le lui annoncer ? » Intervint l'ancien Griffondor._

 _« Je pensais attendre ce week-end. Il apprécie particulièrement les kimonos. » Répondit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

 _« Oh. Penserais-tu à un certain kimono d'apparat, argenté, avec un nombre incroyable de lanières rouges et dorées ? » Ricana Harry._

 _« C'est vrai que c'est dans cette tenue que tu lui as offert ta première faveur. » Sourit Ginny._

 _« La première d'une longue série. » Ricana Kach._

 _« Seriez-vous jalouses les filles ? » Lança Draco, un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

 _« Jalouses… de toi ? » S'étrangla la rouquine. « Merlin non. »_

 _« Je me sens vexé tout d'un coup. Mais c'est vrai que Dylan manque de certains atouts pour te convenir. » Ricana-t-il._

 _« Tu sais très bien que ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi. » Haussa-t-elle les épaules._

 _Hommes ou femmes, elle appréciait tout autant les deux. Mais il était vrai que si elle devait choisir quelqu'un en particulier, il était certain que Camilla arriverait en tête. Leurs parties de jambe en l'air avait une intensité qu'elle n'avait retrouvée avec aucun autre client, masculin ou féminin._

 _Le blond lâcha l'affaire sous les gloussements de Kachina. Chaque fois qu'il se lançait dans une joute verbale avec Ginny, de toute manière, il perdait. Il savait maintenant quand s'arrêter à temps._

 _« Et tu comptes lui annoncer ce week-end et directement passer à l'acte, ou le faire attendre encore un prochain rendez-vous ? » Bailla Yann, ses yeux attentifs démentant son apparente nonchalance._

 _« Je pense aller jusqu'au bout. Si je réussi à tout organiser convenablement d'ici là. »_

 _Sa réponse intrigua encore plus les autres membres du Phénix Déchu. Apparemment l'ancien Serpentard avait pensé à une mise en scène à la hauteur de l'événement._

 _« Compte sur nous pour t'aider. » Lança Harry, même si ce fait était évident pour tous._

 _Dès lors, la discussion porta principalement sur l'organisation de cette fameuse soirée. Et elle continuait encore alors que tous les habitants se réveillaient petit à petit._

 _« Il faudra enchanter les lanières pour que je puisse les défaire rapidement. » Reprit Draco._

 _« Ca parait évident. » Acquiesça Harry. « Sinon, vous risquez d'y être encore le lendemain matin. »_

 _« Il faut également travailler votre rencontre. » Intervint Ron._

 _« On préparera une scène spécialement pour toi. Tu l'y attendras et elle pourra vous transporter directement dans la chambre concernée sur un signal de ta part. » Proposa Hermione._

 _« Je pensais à un truc dans ce style. » Approuva le blond. « Suivant ce qu'il préfère, on pourra commencer sur place, ou directement aller au lit. Après tout, le client est roi. »_

 _« Bon, on a une semaine pour tout mettre en place. » Lança Léo en claquant des mains._

 _._

 _Le soir en question, tout avait été prévu pour être parfait. La salle avait été entièrement re-décorée, de nouveaux paravents et tableaux ornant ses murs._

 _Alors que les clients entraient les uns après les autres, ils ne pouvaient que se stopper chacun leur tour devant la vision qui s'offrait à eux. Draco était dans son fameux kimono d'apparat, élégamment assis dans un siège drapé aux motifs de fleurs de cerisier._

 _Le siège en question était sur une estrade, légèrement en hauteur, et donc à la vue de tous. Les jambes négligemment croisées, le blond observait tout ce petit monde, un léger sourire aux lèvres devant leurs réactions. A son visage, personne n'aurait pu se douter du stress qu'il éprouvait. Le masque était parfait._

 _Pendant ce temps, l'excitation montait parmi les clients. Une telle mise en scène ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Le blond allait réellement faire son entrée._

 _Les murmures enflaient de plus en plus alors que le jeune homme restait impassible, ses magnifiques traits n'accordant plus la moindre attention à ceux qui l'observaient. Son regard était uniquement dirigé vers l'entrée._

 _Tous les membres du Phénix déchu étaient élégamment vêtus, dans le même style, même si bien en dessous des habits de Draco. Par leur présence, ils mettaient encore plus en valeur le nouveau, sans lui faire d'ombre._

 _Quand Dylan Adams entra finalement dans le bâtiment, escorté par Harry et Yann, suivi quelques pas en arrière par les jumelles, les autres hôtes lui firent une haie d'honneur jusqu'à Draco. Le silence se fit dans la salle. Le message était clair._

 _Alors que le client blond avançait, chaque membre de la haie d'honneur se chargea de mener les autres clients à l'écart pour un autre spectacle. Yann s'écarta en avant dernier, laissant Harry mener le client vers l'estrade au centre._

 _« Messire Adams. Draco a fait son choix. Votre cour assidue sera récompensée ce soir. Profitez-en, la nuit est à vous. » Lui expliqua respectueusement le brun._

 _« Je suis extrêmement flatté de cette faveur, et croyez bien que je la considère à sa juste valeur. » Lui répondit l'homme, accompagnant ses mots d'un hochement de tête._

 _Le brun s'inclina doucement, reculant ensuite d'un pas pour laisser le champ libre au client. Puis il fit un clin d'œil et un sourire encouragent à Draco, avant de prendre son propre service. Le reste n'était plus ses affaires._

 _Le blond tendit délicatement une main à son vis-à-vis, l'invitant à approcher un peu plus, ce que ce dernier fit sans plus attendre._

 _Il évita soigneusement le couteux kimono, et s'agenouilla tout près de l'ancien Serpentard, effleurant sa jambe en partie découverte, remontant vers la cuisse mais se stoppant une fois arrivé sur celle-ci._

 _« Comptez-vous rester ici ? » Lui demanda-t-il._

 _« Une chambre nous attend dès que j'en donnerais le signal. Mais vous êtes libre de commencer à vous amuser ici. » Souffla le plus jeune, émoustillé par les légers attouchements de son client._

 _Il savait qu'il devait montrer son plaisir. A force de côtoyer Dylan Adams, il savait ce que ce dernier recherchait et appréciait. Ou du moins, ce qu'il apprécierait pour une première nuit avec lui. Le client sera le dominant, et demandera son abandon, c'était certain._

 _« Je préférerais accéder rapidement à l'intimité. » Lui souffla le plus âgé, à quelques millimètres de son cou._

 _« Il sera fait selon votre bon plaisir. » Murmura le nouveau, lâchant le mot de passe dans la foulée._

 _Ils disparurent alors dans un scintillement, provoquant de nouveaux murmures dans la salle où ils se trouvaient auparavant._


	15. Chapter 15 Première fois

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _.***._

 _Il semble que l'absence de lemon à la fin du dernier chapitre ait manqué à certains ^^ Le voilà donc._

 _Désolée pour le retard d'une semaine, trop de boulot… Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _oOo_

 _ **Chapitre 15**_ _: Première fois_

Le couple disparut de la grande salle, pour réapparaitre directement sur le lit.

« Intéressant comme moyen de locomotion. » Souffla le blond foncé tout contre l'oreille du plus jeune.

« A quoi bon perdre du temps inutilement dans les couloirs ? » Répliqua Draco en frôlant le bras de son client d'une caresse aérienne.

« Alors je vais enfin avoir droit à vos talents ce soir ? »

« Ce soir, je suis tout à vous. » Murmura l'ancien Serpentard d'une voix sensuelle, faisant frissonner son vis-à-vis.

De toute évidence, ce dernier n'attendait que ça.

« Je ne voudrais pas abimer une si magnifique pièce. » Souffla-t-il finalement, ses mains remontant vers les cuisses de l'hôte, mais s'arrêtant à mi-hauteur à cause du kimono.

« Aucun souci. » Sourit le blond platine en murmurant un mot de pouvoir.

La ceinture savamment nouée se détendit doucement, les lacets rouges et dorés s'étalant autour de lui. Les mains du plus âgé ne se firent pas prier, continuant leur progression.

D'un geste négligent, Draco envoya la ceinture sur un meuble dans un coin de la pièce. Le kimono ne possédait désormais plus aucune attache le maintenant fermé, et il dévoila lentement son torse.

« Mmm. Magnifique. » Soupira Dylan Adams, dominant totalement l'autre homme. « Déshabille-moi. » Ordonna-t-il, les yeux brillants.

« A vos ordres messire. » Lui répondit Draco d'un ton légèrement rauque.

Ses mains se mirent immédiatement au travail, mais sans hâte, bien décidées à faire durer le plaisir au maximum. Il déboutonna agilement les attaches de la robe de sorcier de son client, le débarrassant rapidement de l'encombrant vêtement. Il prit bien plus de temps pour réaliser la même opération sur le pantalon, faisant monter doucement le désir.

Apparemment le dénommé Dylan commençait à s'impatienter, car il commença de lui-même à se charger de sa chemise. Mais il se fit arrêter par les mains fines du plus jeune, qui se fit un devoir d'achever lui-même cette tache, frôlant au passage sa peau régulièrement.

« Pourriez-vous jeter le même sort sur vos protèges poignets ? Je souhaite vous voir entièrement nu devant moi. » Intervint Dylan en se redressant légèrement.

« Il suffit de demander. » Souffla le blond platine en s'exécutant.

Les liens maintenant les brassards en place glissèrent sous l'influence du sortilège, libérant les manches fluides. D'un mouvement agile, Draco se libéra du kimono, qui s'étala sur lit derrière lui.

« Un tableau comme on voudrait en voir plus souvent. » Une lueur appréciative brillait dans le regard du plus âgé.

« Admirez autant que vous le souhaitez. Mais vous savez ? Il n'est pas interdit de toucher. » Le taquina Draco d'un ton joueur.

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai bien l'intention de toucher. Mais comme nous avons toute la nuit, inutile de se presser. »

« Vous avez raison. L'attente ne rend l'accomplissement que plus délicieux. » Murmura l'ancien Serpentard, écartant légèrement ses jambes au passage. Il sourit de satisfaction au déglutissement de son vis-à-vis.

« Je vais m'enfouir en vous. Je vais vous faire hurler votre plaisir. Vous vous souviendrez toute votre carrière de votre premier client. » Déclama comme une promesse le blond foncé en s'installant sur ses hanches.

« Je vous attends. » Lui répondit Draco d'une voix suggestive.

Les mains de Dylan commencèrent alors réellement à parcourir son corps, longeant ses flancs, s'attardant à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant dans son dos, jouant sur son torse. Le blond s'abandonna au plaisir, du moins en apparence. Une partie de lui restait toujours maitre d'elle, attentif à tout ce qui pourrait contrarier son client. Mais comme ce dernier souhaitait lui apporter du plaisir, il devait montrer ce qu'il ressentait, et il ne s'en privait pas.

Les soupirs résonnèrent bientôt dans la chambre, la respiration du plus jeune se coupant régulièrement lorsque la virilité du plus âgé frôlait son intimité. Il semblait réellement décidé à faire durer les choses.

Soudain, Dylan cessa tout attouchement, incitant l'hôte à se retourner sur le ventre. Les choses sérieuses semblaient sur le point de commencer.

D'un geste, Draco en profita pour faire voler son kimono sur le meuble qui avait accueillit le obi. Si sa magnifique tenue pouvait survivre à cette soirée, il ne cracherait pas dessus.

Docile, il se laissa positionner par le dominant, à moitié à quatre pattes. La position était délicieusement humiliante, mais ses entrainements avec Harry lui avaient appris que de telles positions pouvaient surtout amener un immense plaisir.

Dylan se frotta quelques secondes contre lui, lui laissant penser qu'il allait le prendre rapidement dans cette position, mais non. Le client ne semblait pas avoir finit de jouer. Ce dernier se rapprocha de ses fesses, les mordillant délicatement, avant de plonger sa langue en lui, le faisant presque glapir.

Par Merlin, heureusement qu'il avait déjà testé une telle chose avec Harry, sinon, il aurait pu perdre pied. Totalement. Il laissait sortir ses gémissements de plaisir, pouvant parfaitement imaginer le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de son tourmenteur.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, des doigts remplacèrent la langue, s'introduisant plus profondément en lui, l'étirant progressivement. La sensation désagréable dura à peine un instant, une autre main s'occupant très efficacement de sa hampe bien vite très motivée.

Et finalement, Dylan Adams prit ce pour quoi il avait tant attendu, s'enfonçant lentement dans le corps face à lui, savourant sa chaleur.

A partir de là, il sembla perdre un peu de ce contrôle qu'il avait jusque là sur sa personne et sur les événements. Ses gestes se firent plus brusques, plus désordonnés. Mais cela rajoutait encore au plaisir qu'y prenait le soumis, ravi que son client se laisse enfin aller.

Pendant de longues minutes, seuls des gémissements rauques et le son de deux corps frottant l'un contre l'autre purent se faire entendre, avant qu'un long râle ne retentisse. Dylan Adams se répandit dans le blond platine, l'amenant à la même conclusion en quelques mouvements supplémentaires.

« Ca c'est une nuit que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier. » Murmura-t-il en s'affalant sur les draps, prit d'une douce langueur.

Draco se laissa aller à côté de lui, poussant un long soupir satisfait. Il aurait effectivement pu tomber sur pire pour son premier client. Il avait plutôt bien pris son pied, et au corps parfaitement relâché du plus âgé, il était satisfait. Il lança négligemment un sortilège qui les nettoya tous les deux, et s'autorisa à se détendre en attendant que son client récupère et souhaite sortir de la chambre, ou repartir pour un second round. Après tout, il était à lui pour la nuit entière s'il le souhaitait.

Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, réfléchissant déjà à son prochain client. Il avait en effet choisi Dylan Adams en premier, mais les deux suivants seraient presque tout aussi importants.

Il avait choisi le rôle de soumis pour sa première fois, car il avait découvert avec Harry y être particulièrement à l'aise. Mais certains clients demandaient à être dessous, et l'un d'eux serait son prochain. Il devrait également offrir cette faveur à une femme. Une fois qu'il aurait fait cet honneur à ces trois types de clients, il commencerait réellement son travail d'hôte.


	16. Chapter 16 Ange et démon

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _.***._

 _Coucou, merci pour vos reviews, je vois que le lemon a plu ^^ Voici la suite en ce début de semaine. Bonne lecture !_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 16** : Ange et démon

Draco monta d'un pas sensuel sur la scène, suivit des yeux par de nombreux regards lubriques. Il fit d'ailleurs un clin d'œil à certain, passant légèrement sa langue sur ses lèvres, de manière suggestive.

Harry était déjà sur place, adossé nonchalamment à la barre de strip-tease.

C'était à nouveau une soirée cuir ce soir, et cette fois, le spectacle serait assuré par l'alliance du blond et du brun. C'était la première fois qu'ils se produisaient ensemble sur la scène, et ils comptaient bien savourer chaque instant de ce spectacle.

Harry avait remis son ensemble de lanières de cuir savamment nouées pour ne laissant quasiment aucune parcelle de peau visible, du moins au début. Le plus intéressant était justement de dévoiler cette dernière petit à petit, très lentement, et de préférence très sensuellement.

Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, ils n'y avait pas que son torse de masqué, Ses bras l'étaient aussi jusqu'au coude, ou les lanières étaient reliées à des mitaines également en cuir. Un large collier masquait son cou, et ses jambes étaient également entourées jusqu'à mis-mollet. A peine un centimètre de peau était visible entre chaque lien, ce qui ne représentait quasiment rien depuis la distance où se tenait le public.

Draco portait exactement la même tenue, mais si celle du brun était d'un noir brillant, la sienne était d'un cuir blanc lumineux. Le contraste entre les deux serait la base même de leur duo. La lumière et l'obscurité, le jour et la nuit.

Ils avaient accentué leurs différence par un trait de khôl, des lèvres et des ongles ébènes pour Harry, et des teintes argentés dans le cas du blond. Ils ressemblaient à un ange et un démon face à face, des créatures surnaturelles dans ce cas précis pleines de luxure.

Accentuant au maximum l'aspect félin de son déplacement, Draco se rapprocha du brun, le frôlant pour passer de l'autre côté de la barre de strip-tease. Sa main s'égara quelques instant sur son torse, en profitant pour dénouer dans un geste expert l'une des lanière, laissant apercevoir la peau légèrement dorée de son vis-à-vis sous l'effet de l'éclairage.

S'engagea alors un combat sensuel entre les deux, Harry l'emprisonnant dans ses bras, tout en laissant courir sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille. Le public ne put que retenir son souffle devant l'air béat du blond, qui semblait déjà perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Mais d'un coup, le brun s'éloigna, une lanière blanche entre les mains, qu'il fit claquer au sol, faisant sursauter son assistance. Le blond plissa les yeux, s'approchant à nouveau du brun, avant de bondir pour prendre l'autre extrémité du lien de cuir.

Reliés par la matière brillante, ils se tournèrent autour quelques minutes, avant que Draco ne se serve du lien pour enserrer les bras de son vis-à-vis, le piégeant à sa merci. Tout comme Harry l'avait fait quelques minutes avant, il se servit de la vulnérabilité de son partenaire pour passer sa langue délicatement le long du lobe de son oreille, descendant progressivement dans son cou. Le collier de chien glissa dans un tintement, et il mordilla doucement la chair délicate, s'assurant que le public de rate aucun de ses geste.

Il les hypnotisaient tous, et en était très fier, remarquant même un filet de bave sur certains, qui semblaient ne même pas oser cligner des yeux de peur d'en perdre une miette.

Descendant encore légèrement, il saisit un lien de cuir noir entre les dents, le détachant, et laissant entrapercevoir l'épaule de son partenaire. Pendant ce temps, collé au blond, Harry n'était pas resté inactif. Brusquement, il se projeta en avant, une lanière dans chaque main qui dévoila une partie des cuisse de celui qui le dominait un instant auparavant.

Il enroula les deux lanières autour de la barre qu'il venait d'atteindre, se frottant lascivement dessus. Il semblait narguer Draco, pour l'inciter à le rejoindre. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier.

Le blond lui roda autour, l'effleurant chaque fois de manière un peu plus insistance, et des murmures dans la foule de spectateurs commencèrent à se faire entendre.

"Va y attrape le!" "Encore une lanière!" "Aller!"

Tous étaient penchés en avant, ne ratant pas une miette du spectacle, et même le mini short quasiment transparent de Yann qui leur avait servi à chacun un verre d'alcool ne réussit pas à les distraire un instant.

Alors que les peaux se dévoilaient petit à petit, les mains prenaient à malin plaisir à la parcourir, faisant transpirer encore davantage les spectateurs, qui ne pouvaient que de se demander jusqu'où ils allaient aller.

Soudain, une main d'Harry se glissa sous deux larges lanières de cuirs entrecroisées, et Draco retint son souffle. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge, sa tête se penchant légèrement en arrière pour reposer sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

Les souffles se coupèrent dans l'assemblée, et les bouches s'asséchèrent. Les yeux étaient braqués sur la main qui faisait de lents, très lents mouvements, et sur le souffle devenu irrégulier du blond. Chacun espérait que la main ferait tomber les fameuses lanières, et qu'ils auraient ainsi une vue directe sur le bas ventre du blond. Mais leurs espoirs furent douchés quand les mains retournèrent s'égarer sur le torse. Du moins pour le moment.

Ils furent tout de même satisfait quand davantage de peau blanche fur dévoilée, et que le blond tenta de se venger en titillant les mamelons de son vis-à-vis, le faisant se mordiller délicieusement la lèvre inférieure. Le contraste n'était plus tant le cuir blanc par rapport au cuir noir, mais plutôt la peau pâle de Draco sur celle plus dorée de son compagnon de spectacle ; les cheveux argentés, sur l'ébène.

En quelques minutes supplémentaires, il ne resta plus que deux lanières de cuir s'entrecroisant sur le ventre de chacun des strip-teaseur, celles cachant leur virilité, et un fin cordon qui soulignait chacune de leurs jambes.

Draco se laissa alors glisser derrière Harry, s'agenouillant derrière lui pour mordiller sensuellement son dos, du bas du cou à sa chute de rien. Ses mains parcouraient le fin cordon sur ses jambes, montant lentement, pour redescendre tout aussi lentement. Ca l'amusait particulièrement de voir les yeux du public monter et descendre à son rythme, toujours aussi hypnotisés.

Seuls quelques uns suivaient davantage de qu'il semblait faire avec sa bouche, en grande partie caché par le corps même de son partenaire qui laissait ses propres mains parcourir son torse et son ventre pour jouer avec les lanières restante.

Soudain, les deux bandes de cuir que le public souhaitait plus que tout voir disparaitre s'affaissèrent. Les deux strip-teaseur durent s'empêcher de rire à la vue de leur visage illuminé d'impatience alors que la matière glissait vers le sol, pour pousser dans la seconde un soupir de déception. La virilité du brun était en effet toujours caché par un fin string de tissu couleur de jais.

Ils auraient pourtant du le savoir, mais c'était tellement drôle de les voir espérer.

D'un pas félin, Draco s'éloigna du brun en se léchant les lèvres, s'approchant de celui qui serait son client pour la nuit. Dans le public, il avait été annoncé que deux d'entre eux avaient été tirés au sort pour passer chacun la nuit avec l'un des danseurs. La réponse allait être révélée dans quelques secondes.

Le blond se glissa donc entre les sièges, passant les premiers rangs, suivi attentivement des yeux par chacun, pour enfin se retrouver en face du gagnant. En croisant son regard, le client déglutit discrètement, ravi de gagner une nuit avec cet homme magnifique.

Draco s'approcha encore plus prêt, écartant légèrement les jambes pour encadrer celles de son gagnant, et se pencha finalement vers lui. D'un geste de la main, il dénoua les mêmes lanières de cuir que le brun quelques secondes plus tôt, provoquant des cris ravis de surprise avant de disparaitre magiquement vers l'une des chambre avec son client. Lui n'avait aucune pièce de tissu qui camouflait quoi que ce soit, et les spectateurs qui avaient les yeux rivés sur lui avaient eu une magnifique vie de son postérieur.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait lui aussi rejoint son gagnant pour la nuit, disparaissant bien plus discrètement avec lui.

oOo

"Tu as vu leurs visages quand en fait tu n'as rien dévoilé." Ricana Draco en repensant à la soirée de la veille.

Ils étaient tous réveillés, et comme à leur habitude, ils échangeaient leurs impressions sur les événements de la soirée, avant de passer à autre chose.

"Crois moi, ce n'était rien comparer à leurs faces quand _Tu_ as tout dévoilé!" Le brun s'esclaffa à ce souvenir. Oh, les expressions avaient été mémorables. Ils ne s'y étaient réellement pas attendus, même si tous l'avaient ardemment souhaité.

"Vous avez vraiment bien fonctionné tous les deux." Les félicita Hermione. "Ils étaient tout bonnement hypnotisés par votre prestation."

"Il faudra que vous recommenciez." Approuva Yann.

"Quand tu veux." Acquiesça Harry, soutenu par le blond.

Ils s'étaient réellement bien amusés pendant ce spectacle, arrivant à se murmure à l'oreille discrètement tout en se déhanchant. Après s'être entrainés ensembles pendant des mois, ils avaient développé une réelle complicité, et une totale confiance dans ce qu'ils pouvaient faire tous les deux. Quand Draco avait fait un duo avec Yann, ça avait également été très réussi, mais ils avaient été bien moins complices.

Après avoir bien rigolé des anecdotes de la soirée, ils reprirent leur petite vie tranquille, profitant de leur journée et des douceurs que leur apportait leur elfe de maison.


	17. Chapter 17 Vengeance

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _.***._

 _Merci pour les reviews, pas de nouvelle coucherie dans ce chapitre ^^ mais un peu d'action d'un autre genre. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine._

 _oOo_

 _ **Chapitre 17**_ _: Vengeance_

 _Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis les débuts de Draco. Il faisait désormais partie intégrante du Phénix Déchu, alternant les clients masculins, féminins, et les spectacles sur la scène. Les autres avaient été de parfaits enseignants, et un message des Hauts leurs étaient parvenus, les félicitant pour le travail du nouveau. De toute évidence, les retours des clients avaient été bons._

 _Ce soir, le blond avait affaire à un nouveau client. Seuls ses cheveux noirs étaient visibles, son visage étant masqué. L'ancien Serpentard en avait été légèrement étonné, mais l'avait soigneusement camouflé. Soit son visage était marqué par la guerre, l'incitant à le cacher aux yeux de ses semblables, soit cela faisait partie d'un fantasme. Dans tous les cas, il ne tarderait pas à le découvrir._

 _De toute manière chaque nouveau client était, soit recommandé par des habitués, soit directement autorisé par les Hauts. Il l'accueillit donc comme il fallait._

 _De toute évidence, le nouveau ne souhaitait pas assister aux spectacles. Il ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de gestes mesurés, laissant le blond le mener à une chambre._

 _._

 _Sur la piste, Harry se déhanchait en duo avec Yann. Il vit du coin de l'œil le blond disparaitre vers l'étage. Il avait pas mal de succès depuis son arrivée. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de show tous les deux, mais ça ne saurait tarder à se reproduire. Après tout, leur version ange et démon avait eut un succès certain la dernière fois. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit de lui proposer dès le lendemain de renouveler l'expérience, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa danse, posant sensuellement ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire._

 _._

 _Arrivé à l'étage, Draco amena son client dans une chambre aux tons argentés, faisant courir légèrement ses mains sur ses vêtements, cherchant à attiser son désir comme il avait si bien appris à le faire. Mais il ne put aller plus loin, sentant une décharge brutale qui l'envoya contre le mur d'en face._

Le client, toujours masqué, venait de sortir sa baguette et le visait. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot, ou de se demander comment par Merlin il pouvait avoir sa baguette sur lui, qu'il sentit une immense douleur l'envahir. Doloris. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fait les frais.

.

Alors qu'Harry se rapprochait sensuellement de son client du soir, Yann à moitié nu sur la piste derrière lui, les alarmes du Phénix Déchu résonnèrent brutalement, le stoppant dans son intention.

Immédiatement, tous les hôtes de la salle se stoppèrent, leurs visages devenant sombre. Une seule raison pouvait entrainer le déclenchement des alarmes.

« Mesdames et messieurs toutes nos excuses. » Lança Harry avec un sonorus. « Mais un problème concernant le Phénix Déchu est en cours. Nous vous prions de vous diriger sans tarder vers la sortie. Vous serez dédommagés dès que possible. Encore une fois toute nos excuses pour cet imprévu inexcusable. »

Yann se fit un devoir de faire sortir tout le monde de la grande salle, les jumelles qui s'occupaient d'un client dans une alcôve l'aidant. Hermione arriva rapidement pour rejoindre Harry, réajustant son décolleté et lui demandant s'il savait ce qu'il se passait.

Ils se mirent rapidement en route vers l'étage, la source de la sirène qui retentissait. Ils y croisèrent Ginny qui guidait Camilla vers la sortie en s'excusant abondamment. Elle lui effleura sensuellement le dos, mais ne perdit pas de temps pour autant. L'alarme ne se déclenchait pas pour rien, et lorsque c'était le cas, la priorité allait au Phénix Déchu lui même, pas à ses clients.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, et Ron, se dirigèrent rapidement vers la source des problèmes, laissant les autres gérer le départ des clients. Une porte dans le couloir brillait d'une lueur rouge. L'alarme venait de là.

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Harry défonça la dite porte d'un coup de pied bien placé. Mais alors qu'il se précipitait à l'intérieur, il se stoppa brutalement au spectacle qui avait lieu devant lui.

Draco gisait sur le sol, du sang sur le visage. En face de lui, Antonin Dolohov semblait prêt à lui lancer un nouveau sortilège, ses gestes heureusement ralentis par les protections mises en place avec le déclenchement de l'alarme. Mais l'ouverture de la porte avait laissé le temps reprendre son cours.

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry leva sa baguette, lançant simultanément un protego tout en envoyant brutalement le mangemort rencontrer le mur derrière lui. Ce dernier n'était même pas retombé à terre que le brun se précipitait vers le blond, posant sa main sur son cou, à la recherche de son pouls.

« Je préviens les Hauts. » Lança Ginny en se précipitant dans le couloir.

Hermione acquiesça. C'était la meilleure solution. S'ils exerçaient eux-mêmes leur vengeance, il y aurait des répercussions.

Ron prit alors le relai, des runes apparaissant dans les airs suite à ses paroles. Le mangemort se releva, mais se retrouva immédiatement immobilisé contre le mur. Il était de toute évidence en train d'invectiver les plus jeunes, mais ses paroles ne franchissaient pas le sortilège de mutisme.

Tous les membres de la maison close connaissaient ces runes bien particulières. Elles servaient dans cette situation précise, à immobiliser un danger pour eux. Leur mise en place envoyait également immédiatement un signal sur un registre des Hauts.

Harry, lui, soupira légèrement de soulagement avant de passer une main sur le visage du blond qui se crispa de douleur. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, mais était vivant et conscient.

Hermione s'approcha à son tour, lui tendant une fiole.

« Bois-ça. Ca soulagera la douleur. On ne peut pas faire plus de soins pour le moment. »

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots, qu'un nouvel arrivant entrait dans la pièce, suivi quelques pas en arrière par Ginny, et tous les autres membres de la maison.

Immédiatement, Hermione et Ron s'inclinèrent, Harry se contentant d'un hochement de tête respectueux, étant déjà au sol et ne souhaitant pas lâcher Draco.

Evan Rosier évalua la situation d'un regard, avant de hocher la tête vers la rouquine.

« Tu as bien fait de m'appeler. »

Il s'approcha du blond, lançant un sortilège de diagnostique et notant tout sur un parchemin. Une fois celui-ci apparemment complet, il reprit la parole.

« Vous pouvez aller le soigner. » Lança-t-il. « S'il vous manque des potions, demandez. »

Ensuite, il se tourna vers le mangemort toujours immobilisé.

« Toi. Quelle pitié. Tu ne sais donc pas qu'il n'est pas bon pour la santé de toucher la propriété du Lord. Tu n'apprendras jamais. »

D'un sortilège, il saucissonna Dolohov, le laissant conscient, mais toujours muet.

« Je m'en occupe. Vous avez une nuit de repos. Un de vous peut veiller sur le blessé le temps qu'il se remette. Organisez-vous comme bon vous semble, mais reprenez le travail après demain. » Ordonna-t-il, lançant un regard presque compatissant au blond, et un beaucoup plus dure à sa désormais proie.

Draco perdit conscience alors que le Haut franchissait la porte.

.

Il se réveilla doucement, les muscles endoloris. Il se tendit légèrement en sentant une présence à côté de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. » Le rassura Harry.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda le blond d'une voix pâteuse.

« Un mangemort a apparemment voulu se venger de toi. »

« Oh. Dolohov. » Se souvint l'ancien Serpentard, son regard s'assombrissant.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Lui demanda le brun d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

Pendant une seconde, il crut que le blond ne lui répondrait pas. Mais finalement, il lui donna une explication.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Pendant la guerre, il a pris cher à cause de moi. Quand j'ai été emprisonné, il a essayé de me le faire payer, mais s'est fait prendre. Il n'avait pas l'autorisation de s'en prendre à moi, et l'a durement payé. Apparemment, il s'en est remis et n'a pas retenu la leçon. »

« Je pense que tu n'auras plus de soucis avec lui. Rosier s'en est chargé. Je ne pense pas qu'on le reverra. On est la propriété de Voldemort, même si on a tendance nous-mêmes à l'oublier. On ne touche pas à ce qui lui appartient. » Lâcha Harry d'une voix mauvaise.

Etre propriété du Lord avait ses avantages. Entre autre, celui qui s'en était pris à un membre du Phénix Déchu allait souffrir, sévèrement, peut-être même définitivement comme ce n'était pas sa première faute.

Les deux hôtes restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

Finalement, Draco bougea un peu. Il leva une main pour toucher son visage qui le tirait étrangement. Le blond se raidit brutalement en sentant un bandage sous ses doigts. Il se rappela le sang. Entre deux doloris, Dolohov avait utilisé d'autres sortilèges.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Intervint immédiatement Harry. « Hermione et Maya ont bien bossé. Tu ne garderas pas de cicatrices. »

Le blessé poussa un léger soupir. Cette vie n'était peut-être pas idéale, mais il ne voulait pas y renoncer. Il réalisa soudain.

« On est la nuit non ? Tu ne devrais pas bosser ? »

« Au vu des événements, on a un soir de repos. Ca fait presque 24 heures que tu dors. Et chaque nuit, tu auras de la compagnie. L'un de nous pourra rester près de toi.

Draco le fixa, un mélange d'émotions diverses sur le visage. Ils s'étaient vraiment inquiétés pour lui. Il sentit une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine.

Alors que la nuit avançait et que les yeux du blond se fermaient tous seuls, Harry se glissa à côté de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais. » Murmura le blessé, à moitié endormi.

« Je dors avec toi. » Fusa la réponse comme si c'était une évidence. « Hors de question que tu restes seul. » Souffla-t-il en finissant de s'installer.

Ils finirent par sombrer tous les deux dans le sommeil, un sourire apaisé prenant place sur le visage du blond.


	18. Chapter 18 Journée de repos

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _oOo_

 _Merci à tous pour reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture pour un chapitre un peu plus court et un peu plus calme. Mais le prochain sera plus long pour compenser !_

 _oOo_

 _ **Chapitre 18**_ _: Journée de repos_

Le lendemain, Hermione et Kachina rentrèrent doucement dans la chambre du blond pour voir ce qu'il en était.

« Regarde comme ils sont mignons. » Souffla l'indienne.

« Laissons les dormir. » Répliqua la brunette tout aussi doucement.

« Je pense qu'Harry va prendre son soir aujourd'hui. » Rigola Kach, faisant sourire Hermione.

« J'espère que ça ira. » Rajouta-t-elle, beaucoup moins souriante. « Ca n'aurait jamais du arriver. »

« J'ai parlé à Ginny. » Lui répondit l'ancienne Griffondor. « Dolohov a été exécuté. Si on veut une preuve, ils peuvent nous envoyer sa tête. »

« Je me passerais bien de ce spectacle. » Grimaça la jeune fille aux yeux dorés. « Mais ce sera à Draco de choisir. »

« On pourra lui demander demain. Laissons les tranquilles aujourd'hui. »

Les deux filles redescendirent au salon.

« Comment il va ? » Leur demanda Ron, se redressant du canapé sur lequel il était allongé.

Il avait été le premier à poser la question, mais tous les membres du Phénix Déchu attendaient la réponse. Cette maison, c'était leur nouvelle vie. Ils savaient très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas leur propre maitre, mais justement, ils étaient supposés être en sécurité.

La maison était protégée. Les clients n'avaient pas leur baguette sur eux. Ils étaient sensés être connus et approuvés par les Hauts pour entrer chez eux. Ce Dolohov devait organiser son coup depuis le premier jour.

« Il était encore en train de dormir avec Harry. On a préféré ne pas les déranger. » Lui répondit la brunette.

« Un envoyé de Rosier va passer avant la soirée. » Intervint Ginny, les regards curieux des autres se posant sur elle.

« Il va augmenter la sécurité, quelque chose comme ça ? » Demanda Léo.

« Oui. Il n'est pas rentré dans les détails, mais apparemment, on en vaut le coup. »

« Il veut surtout qu'on puisse continuer notre boulot… » Souffla l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. On en vaut le coup. » Ricana la rouquine.

Les autres échangèrent un regard ironique. Ils étaient la première maison close du royaume du Lord. Ils rapportaient beaucoup d'argent, et avaient une réputation sans taches. S'ils fermaient, ça allait faire du grabuge.

Oh bien sur, tout le monde s'en remettrait. Mais le fait que le Lord ne puisse protéger ce qui lui appartenait… ce serait le premier pas vers une possible chute. Et ça, jamais il ne le permettrait.

La maison pourrait rester ouverte envers et contre tout. Mais si ses habitants ne s'y sentaient plus en sécurité, le service s'en ressentirait, irrémédiablement. Et ce n'était pas dans l'intérêt des Hauts. Etre autorisé en tant que client du Phénix Déchu était un privilège, et il fallait que ça le reste.

De plus, tous les membres savaient bien qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à renoncer à cette vie. Et ils étaient surs que Draco non plus. Cette maison, c'était leur foyer, et elle contenait leur famille.

« Bon, nous on va vous laisser. » Lança soudain Hermione en prenant la main de Ron pour l'emmener à l'étage.

« Pfff, c'est presque injuste qu'ils aient une occupation comme ça. C'est bien gentil de ne pas avoir bossé cette nuit, mais en attendant, quel ennui… » Soupira Yann.

« Et si tu réfléchissais à quoi faire pour dédommager les clients qu'on a du jeter dehors. » Ricana Kachina et lui collant une légère tape derrière la nuque.

« Je n'aurais aucun mal à me faire pardonner par Camilla. » Sourit Ginny. « Je ne me sens pas concernée par cette discussion. »

« Il faudrait prévoir une soirée spéciale pour eux. » Proposa Léo sans tenir compte de son intervention.

« On a encore aucune réservation pour dans deux semaines. On prévoit ça ? » L'indienne était allée chercher un carnet, dans lequel elle avait pour le moment noté uniquement la date.

« Draco sera remis dans deux semaines ? » Demanda l'une des jumelles.

« Ses blessures physiques seront soignées dans la semaine. » Affirma Kach. « J'espère qu'il sera prêt à reprendre le boulot rapidement. »

« Il le sera. Harry va s'occuper de lui. » Assura Shuya avec confiance.

« En parlant d'Harry. Il faudrait peut-être avoir cette discussion avec lui. Et avec Ron et Hermione. » Essaya un peu de recadrer Léo.

« Evidement. Mais rien ne nous empêche de commencer l'organisation. Et puis, admet que ça nous occupe. » Lui répondit l'indienne.

Ca devait en effet être la première nuit depuis leur arrivée où ils ne travaillaient pas. Il avait été hors de question d'aller dormir, ça n'aurait fait que décaler leur rythme pour rien. Ils avaient donc trouvé des occupations. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient dormi et qu'ils avaient encore la journée pour eux, ils se trouvaient bien désœuvrés. Il était hors de question de sortir dehors au vu des derniers événements.

Finalement, les filles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, bien décidées à piquer leur boulot aux elfes de maison pour quelques heures. Faires des muffins par exemple, les occuperaient un moment.

Après un soupir, Yann et Léo se décidèrent à sortir un jeu de carte.

« Poker ? »

« Poker. » Soupira l'américain, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait perdre. Il perdait toujours face à son collègue aux cheveux blancs.

Quelques heures plus tard, Maya les rejoignit, lassée de la cuisine. Elle allait leur montrer que les femmes aussi savaient jouer.

.

Dans sa chambre à l'étage, Draco se réveilla en sursaut.


	19. Chapter 19 Reprise du travail

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _oOo_

 _Merci à nouveau pour vos reviews et désolée pour les 15 jours d'attente.^^_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _oOo_

 _ **Chapitre 19**_ _: Reprise du travail_

 _« Ca va ? » Demanda Harry, réveillé par le sursaut du blond._

 _« Mmm. Un rêve bizarre. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre en soupirant._

 _Le brun lui lança un regard en biais se doutant bien du type de contenu du rêve. Mais il ne commenta pas, laissant le blond reprendre une respiration normale à son rythme._

 _« Et si on allait manger ! » Changea-t-il de sujet._

 _« Je ne suis pas contre. » Acquiesça le convalescent, repoussant la couette qui le recouvrait. « Je suis affamé. »_

 _Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon, ils furent accueillis par des exclamations outragées._

 _« Mais d'où elle la sort sa quinte flush ?! » Geignit Yann d'une voix plaintive._

 _Devant eux, un jeu de poker étalé sur la table. Maya arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, devant un Yann à l'air désespéré, et un Léo aux yeux rétrécis._

 _Harry pouffa._

 _« V'là Maya qui fait des siennes. »_

 _Devant l'air interrogateur du blond à ses côtés, il lui souffla que la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn était une as de la manipulation des cartes. Léo était un pro du poker, mémorisant les cartes et se servant de cette faculté pour gagner. Mais Maya manipulait le jeu, sans que personne ne réussisse à voir comment, d'où la perplexité de ses opposants._

 _Devant la tête des deux gars, le blond ne put que s'esclaffer à sont tour, amenant l'attention sur eux._

 _« Tiens, deux revenants. » Fit remarquer le châtain. « Vous nous aidez à prendre notre revanche ? »_

 _« Aucune chance Yann. Maya est trop douée. Tant que tu ne vois pas comment elle te berne, aucune chance de la battre. » Rigola le brun._

 _« Je finirai par trouver. » Grogna Léo, très vexé de perdre quasiment systématiquement depuis que la jeune fille était entrée dans la partie._

 _Il battit les cartes, les distribuant pour une énième partie, sous le regard narquois des deux arrivants._

 _« Au fait, si vous avez faim, je vous conseille de faire un tour en cuisine. » Leur lança Yann. « Les filles ont lancé une opération pâtisserie. »_

 _« Cool. » Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire, entrainant Draco à sa suite vers le lieu indiqué._

 _Rien de tel que des cookies ou des muffins tout chaud sortis du four pour calmer une petite faim._

 _._

 _Le soir venu, le Phénix Déchu ouvrirait à nouveau ses portes, moins deux de ses membres. Il avait été décidé que Kachina tiendrait compagnie à Draco une partie de la nuit, n'ayant aucune réservation contrairement aux autres. Harry avait lancé un regard inquiet au blond, mais il ne pouvait pas se désister, son client avait posé cette date des semaines auparavant._

 _Même si la soirée s'était déroulée normalement, le brun s'était senti tendu toute la nuit. Il avait réussi à jouer son rôle avec son client au vu du regard satisfait de ce dernier après sa prestation, mais le sort de Draco le préoccupait._

 _Le blond avait agit toute la journée comme si rien de spécial ne s'était passé, comme si tout allait bien. Mais il avait été torturé. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois, (encore plus parce que ce n'était pas la première fois) ce n'était pas rien._

 _D'un autre côté, ce rappel du passé du blond ne viendrait plus l'embêter. Ils avaient eu le message des Hauts. Ils n'avaient pas souhaité voir la tête de Dolohov, savoir qu'elle était séparée de son corps leur suffisait. La réponse des Hauts avait été claire, s'ils changeaient d'avis, ce serait toujours possible. La tête du traitre décorait le palais du Seigneur Noir._

 _Draco avait esquissé un sourire ironique à cette nouvelle._

 _« Lui qui a toujours voulu une place privilégiée à côté de son maitre, c'est chose faite. »_

 _Le sujet avait été clos._

 _A l'issue de la soirée, le brun était passé voir le blond, lui transmettant au passage un lot impressionnant de bouquets et de lettres de rétablissement. Apparemment, les nouvelles allaient vite, et l'hôte était apprécié de la clientèle._

 _« Combien espèrent mes faveurs à mon retour en guise de remerciements ? » Pouffa l'ancien Serpentard._

 _« Tu exagères, certains sont sincères. » Le réprimanda Harry, un sourire au coin des lèvres._

 _« Je n'en doute pas. Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. » Ricana le blond. « Tu fais quoi là ?! » Demanda-t-il soudain._

 _« Je me couche, ça ne se voit pas ? » Lui répondit l'ancien Griffondor avec un sourire innocent._

 _« Dans mon lit… »_

 _« Interdiction de rester seul jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Lui sourit le brun._

 _« Je ne suis pas en sucre, retourne dormir dans ton lit. » Claqua la voix du convalescent._

 _« Nop, suis fatigué, je ne bouge plus. » Rétorqua le brun en enfonçant son visage sous la couette._

 _Draco fronça les sourcils, semblant sincèrement hésiter à jeter l'intrus dehors avant que son air ne s'adoucisse. Il soupira._

 _« Très bien, mais ne va te plaindre si je ronfle, où si tu te retrouves par terre parce que j'aurais trop bougé. » Prévint-t-il._

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai très bien dormi la nuit dernière. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement cette fois. » Répliqua le brun, son sourire victorieux caché par son oreiller._

 _Malgré sa fatigue réelle, il resta éveillé encore plusieurs minutes, attendant que la respiration de son voisin ne s'apaise, signe qu'il laissait le sommeil l'emporter. Ensuite, il se laissa lui-même aller. Il n'avait pas menti, il avait très bien dormi la nuit passée, et avait bien l'intention d'en faire de même maintenant._

 _._

 _Comme prévu, après une semaine de convalescence, il ne restait aucune trace physique de l'agression de Draco. Et après une semaine de 'vacances', il était plus que prêt à reprendre le travail. Même s'il avait toujours quelqu'un avec lui, les nuits du Phénix Déchu lui manquaient._

 _C'est donc avec une certaine joie mêlée tout de même d'un peu d'appréhension qu'il descendit les marches vers le salon, et se dirigea vers la scène. Ce soir, il était de spectacle pour la moitié de la soirée, devant retrouver un habitué ensuite à l'étage. Les mesures de sécurité avaient été augmentées, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas affaire à un nouveau client dans l'immédiat. C'était assez rassurant._

 _Il retrouva rapidement ses réflexes et ses habitudes, se déhanchant sensuellement sur la scène aux côtés de Kachina. Lui tout en blanc, elle tout en noir, ils offraient un contraste étonnant. Et au vu des yeux brillants et du léger filet de bave sur leurs spectateurs et quelques spectatrices, le contraste en question était apprécié._

 _Il n'eut qu'un instant d'hésitation qui passa inaperçu avant d'emmener son client dans une chambre. Ce dernier était tellement impatient, et tellement prévisible, qu'il ne ressentit absolument aucune crainte à rester seul avec lui. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, sa langue jouait avec la sienne, et il accomplit sont travail avec la même qualité qu'à son habitude._

 _A la fin de la soirée, alors que tout le monde allait se coucher, Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent face à face dans le couloir, un air légèrement gêné sur le visage. L'adrénaline de la nuit s'estompait, et la fatigue commençait à pointer. Mais là, juste avant d'aller rejoindre leurs lits, ils se rappelaient qu'ils avaient passé toutes les nuits de la semaine passée ensemble, et qu'ils avaient apprécié ce fait._

 _« Euh… » Commença très intelligemment l'ancien Serpentard._

 _Le brun lui lança un bref coup d'œil, hésita une seconde, avant de se diriger vers la chambre du blond à la place de la sienne. Ce dernier ne dit pas un mot, lui ouvrant la porte et le laissant le suivre. Ils se déshabillèrent en silence, se mettant au lit de la même manière._

 _Un seul mot résonna faiblement dans la chambre, murmuré par Draco alors que les deux anciens ennemis rabattaient la couette sur eux._

 _« Merci. »_

 _oOo_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, cette fic touche à sa fin. La semaine prochaine sera un épilogue._

 _Bye._


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _.***._

 _ **Chapitre 20**_ _: Epilogue_

 _Suite à cette nuit et le léger malaise qui avait suivi, les deux anciens ennemis s'étaient encore rapprochés. Si l'initiation du blond par le brun les avait liés par une confiance sans faille, c'était désormais plus une certaine tendresse qui se développait._

 _Après quelques nuits à squatter le lit de Draco, Harry l'avait invité dans le sien. Ils dormaient bien sagement, d'abord chacun de son côté, puis avaient fini par se rapprocher._

 _Même s'il n'en avait jamais parlé, le blond avait fait plusieurs cauchemars après son agression, et la présence de l'ancien Griffondor l'avait apaisé. Ils s'étaient estompés rapidement, mais le blond n'avait pas spécialement envie de vérifier s'ils allaient revenir en dormant à nouveau seul. Passer ses nuits avec le brun lui convenait parfaitement._

 _Quand ils étaient descendus ensembles le premier matin, seuls les regards doux d'Hermione et Ron les avait accueillit. Ils étaient contents pour eux, même si personne ne savait encore où ça les mènerait._

 _Les autres avaient réagit de façon similaire, les trouvant mignons tous les deux._

 _Leur relation n'était pas idéale, mais elle était malgré tout bien réelle, et se confirmait de jour en jour. Pour éviter tout problème, Draco avait d'ailleurs fait jouer sa faveur vis-à-vis des Hauts, leur demandant le droit d'avoir une relation hors travail avec Harry, comme Hermione en vivait une avec Ron. Cela lui avait été accordé._

 _Flash Back_

 _La veille au soir, Draco et Harry avaient envoyé un message aux Hauts, leur demandant l'acceptation de la faveur qu'ils avaient promis à chacun d'eux pourvu que ça ne nuise pas au Phénix Déchu. Draco avait demandé à pouvoir vivre sa relation avec Harry officiellement le jour._

 _Ils dormaient ensembles depuis des semaines maintenant, sans être allés plus loin que de chastes câlins. Mis à part sur scène, ou pour des clients qui réclamaient une partie à plusieurs, ils n'étaient pas sensés avoir de relations en dehors de l'entrainement initial._

 _Mais plus le temps passait, plus ils désiraient à nouveau se sentir aussi proches. Jusque là, ils n'étaient que tendresse depuis l'agression du blond, et parfois quelques caresses taquines, mais ils désiraient plus._

 _Et ce matin, un immense aigle royal se tenait noblement sur la table basse du salon où ils s'apprêtaient à prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une réponse aussi rapide, et hésitèrent un instant à s'en saisir de suite._

 _"Qu'est ce que vous attendez idiots !" Les rabroua Hermione. "Cette missive est pour vous, c'est évident, alors dépêcher vous de la prendre, qu'on puisse manger."_

 _L'aigle empêchait en effet les mets d'apparaitre sur la fameuse table basse. Et il refusait absolument de bouger tant que les destinataires de son courrier n'étaient pas là. Si Yann, qui étonnement s'était réveillé le premier, était allé directement se servir, se ramenant trois pains au chocolat sur un plateau, les autres attendaient que la place se libère pour avoir leur dose de caféine ou de théine._

 _"Vas-y, c'est ta faveur." Souffla Harry au blond._

 _Les autres attendirent, curieux. Ils savaient bien sur qu'elle faveur avait réclamé Draco. Lui et Harry les avaient prévenu, ne souhaitant rien leur cacher. Il était de toute façon évident pour tout le monde apparemment qu'ils allaient finir par le faire. Le fait de le leur dire avait mis fin aux paris, et savoir l'opinion de chacun sur le sujet avait été drôle et instructif._

 _Draco tendit donc sa main vers le parchemin roulé, l'aigle disparaissant à la seconde où il était déchargé de sa mission. Il n'attendait pas de réponse._

 _Alors qu'il lisait le court message, un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du blond, rapidement rejoint par Harry, même si ce sourire ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose._

 _Accordé_ _._

 _Un seul mot figurait sur le parchemin. Un seul petit mot, sans explications, sans fioritures, mais qui scellait leur avenir._

 _La main du brun se resserra sur celle du blond, alors qu'un petit sourire taquin naissait sur son visage._

 _"Tu penses à ce que je pense?" Demanda-t-il, ses iris émeraude se verrouillant à celles orage de son vis-à-vis._

 _"Je prendrais bien un petit déjeuner au lit." Murmura Draco, d'un ton taquin._

 _"Kishi?" Demanda Harry dans le vide._

 _Immédiatement, le petit elfe apparut à côté de la table basse. "Kishi prépare tout ce qu'il faut. Kishi vous apporte ça dans la chambre de Monsieur Draco le temps que vous montiez." Prononça-t-il précipitamment avant de disparaitre aussi sec._

 _"C'est moi où il savait déjà?" Souffla Draco en plissant les yeux là où le petit elfe était resté à peine quelques secondes._

 _"Les elfes non plus ne sont pas aveugles." Le charia Hermione avec un sourire en coin, récoltant un Mmpff et un haussement d'épaule se voulant outragé._

 _"Ne t'inquiète pas mon beau blond, laissons les parler. Nous on va s'amuser un peu." Lui murmura Harry dans l'oreille._

 _"Je te suis beau brun." Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort, jouant le jeu et faisant glousser les jumelles à ses simagrées._

 _Il leur fallut à peine une minute pour arriver dans la chambre du blond, marquant un instant d'arrêt pour s'imprégner de ce à quoi ils avaient le droit. Ils n'avaient pas seulement reçu l'autorisation de baiser ensemble hors du travail, ils avaient reçu le droit de s'aimer, et l'assurance de ne pas être séparés._

 _Dès la porte claquée derrière eux, le brun se saisit des lèvres de l'ancien serpent, les mordillant quelques instants, avant d'appuyer davantage. Rapidement, une langue taquine vint le titiller, lui demandant clairement l'autorisation, qu'il accorda bien volontiers. Ils entamèrent un balai sensuel, leurs langues dansant ensemble dans une tentative de domination de la bouche de l'autre._

 _Ce faisant, ils se déplacèrent progressivement vers le lit, ne reprenant que brièvement leur souffle. C'est Draco qui se retrouva dos à ce dernier, et s'y laissa choir, entrainant son compagnon avec lui en l'emprisonnant de ses jambes._

 _Ils échangèrent un long regard, avant de dériver vers la table de chevet, ou un immense plateau trônait. Malgré leur envie de célébrer leur nouveau couple officiel, la faim se rappelait tout de même à eux, et ils sourirent de concert en constatant l'énorme pot de chantilly que leur avait fait parvenir l'elfe Kishi._

 _Un pot de chantilly, une coupe de chocolat fondu, et même une corbeille de fraises. Tout pour s'amuser à deux. Cet elfe… Il faudra vraiment qu'ils pensent à le remercier dès que possible._

 _Ils allaient pouvoir se sustenter tout en continuant leur jeu de séduction. Le sourire d'Harry devint clairement pervers alors qu'il se saisissait du chocolat, tout en prenant une fraise entre ses dents. Draco vint vite coller ses lèvres aux siennes, se nourrissant au même fruit que lui._

 _De ses doigts, le brun traçait des arabesques sur le ventre de son vis-à-vis, et se pencha rapidement pour les retracer de sa langue, faisant frissonner le blond sous les attouchements. Ce dernier se cambra quand la langue descendit encore plus bas, frôlant son membre sur toute sa longueur. En soufflant doucement sur son extrémité, Harry envoya un long frisson dans l'échine de son partenaire._

 _Ce dernier se laissait faire, ses mains parcourant les flancs de son amant, son dos, et ses fesses, retrouvant sans mal les zones érogènes qu'il avait découvert lors de son apprentissage. Mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de contrôle ou de simulation. Tout était bien réel, la confiance, et le plaisir._

 _Draco gémit lorsque la bouche du brun remonta vers sa clavicule, puis son cou, le suçotant sensuellement, avant de se saisir du lobe de son oreille. Ses mains ne restaient pas inactives, parcourant son corps, alors que leurs intimités frottaient l'une contre l'autre._

 _Le blond s'arqua pour accentuer les sensations, son souffle se faisant laborieux, alors qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres du brun. Oh oui, l'ancien serpentard s'abandonnait totalement au plaisir que lui offrait son amant, et ce dernier était particulièrement fier de ce fait. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à totalement s'abandonner dans ce rôle dominant, mais il se promis de le faire lorsque le blond lui retournerait la faveur. Pour le moment, le plaisir de son vis-à-vis était le plus important. Il voulait rendre cette première fois en tant que couple inoubliable._

 _Et elle le fut._

 _Ils jouirent à seulement quelques secondes d'intervalle après de longue minutes, peinant à reprendre leur souffle. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés, et heureux._

 _D'ailleurs, un léger rire sortit de leur bouche alors qu'il récupéraient, finissant en parfais fou-rire. La situation était tellement abracadabrante. Aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais imaginé cette vie, et surtout pas finir ainsi en couple. Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Et ils en étaient heureux. Bêtement et irrémédiablement heureux._

 _Ils bénissaient les Hauts d'avoir accepté leur requête, de leur faire confiance pour pouvoir être encore plus heureux le jour, sans gêner la bonne marche de leur travail la nuit._

 _Fin Flash Back_

 _Tant que le Phénix Déchu tournait correctement, les Hauts n'avaient rien à y redire._

 _Et pour tourner, il continuait à tourner. La nuit, les hôtes appartenaient au Seigneur Noir et à ses suivants, mais le jour, ils n'appartenaient qu'à eux-mêmes._

 _Pour rien au monde ils n'échangeraient cette nouvelle vie qui leur avait été imposée, mais qu'ils avaient appris à sincèrement aimer._

 _oOo_

 _Je pensais au début m'arrêter là, mais il y aura finalement un épilogue numéro 2, pour voir ce que cela va donner dans quelques années._

 _Et le ptit lemon est dédié à AnnaMerteuil qui avait l'air de vraiment, vraiment vouloir en revoir un ^^_

 _Je vous dit donc encore une fois, la dernière, à la prochaine._


	21. Chapter 21 Epilogue 2

_**Le phénix déchu**_

 _Voldemort a gagné la guerre et l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus. Les survivants ne sont plus que les esclaves des vainqueurs, enfermés soit dans des cachots, soit à leur service dans des maisons closes. Et si cette nouvelle vie pouvait représenter un nouveau départ, une existence finalement moins maudite que la précédente..._

 _.***._

 **Chapitre 21** : Epilogue 2

Ce faisait désormais dix ans que le Phénix Déchu existait, et tournait toujours aussi bien. Ses membres menaient leur vie comme ils l'entendaient de jour, et jouaient leur rôles de soumis au Lord Noir la nuit. Les Hauts leurs fichaient la paix, se contentant de constater que les affaires marchaient bien.

Mais ce matin, quelle ne fut pas la surprise des habitants de la maison close, lorsque Rosier y pénétra, accompagné d'un collègue aux cheveux blonds comme les blés.

"Jamais nous n'en avions espéré autant." Commença celui qui avait été l'initiateur de Ginny. "Vous étiez tous de puissants sorciers, malgré votre sang ou vos trahisons. Le Seigneur ne souhaitait pas vous tuer, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de vous laisser en liberté. Vous avez su vous adapter, et gagner votre place dans ce monde en quelque sorte." Les félicita-t-il.

Les membres du Phénix Déchu le regardèrent, pour la plupart les sourcils légèrement froncés, ne sachant pas exactement où il voulait en venir.

"Pour ces dix ans de servitudes qui se sont transformés en 10 ans de bons et loyaux services, nous avons une proposition à vous faire." Reprit l'ancien mangemort brun, venant au point essentiel qu'il comptait aborder.

Les regards des plus jeunes se firent plus attentifs, et en même temps un peu plus méfiants. Pas qu'ils estiment avoir réellement le choix en face d'un Haut, mais ils s'étaient habitués à être tranquilles le jour, et à vivre comme ils l'entendaient. Depuis les premiers mois, personne n'avait rien trouvé à redire sur leur façon de faire, et tout le monde leur avait laissé la bride sur le cou. Ils craignaient de voir la fin de cette période, même si chacun savait qu'il s'adapterait à nouveau, quoi qu'il arrive.

Sans tenir compte que leur inquiétude, Rosier continua. "En fournissant une descendance à l'empire du Seigneur Noir, vous gagnerez votre totale liberté."

Il regarda avec une satisfaction certaine les yeux de ses vis-à-vis s'écarquiller légèrement. Celle là, ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir vu venir. Mais la méfiance revint quasiment de suite.

"Quelle est cette liberté dont vous nous parlez ? Le Phénix Déchu est notre maison. Si la nuit nous sommes vos serviteurs, le jour nous appartient déjà. Cette vie, nous l'avons adoptée il y a dix ans. Pourquoi y renoncer pour entrer dans votre monde ?" Demanda Hermione, sincèrement perplexe.

"Nous seront toujours inférieurs dans votre monde, quelques soient vos belles paroles." Rétorqua Draco, bien placé pour le savoir puisqu'il en faisait partie avant. Qu'ils soient anoblis ou non, ils seraient toujours vu comme inférieurs, jusqu'à leur mort.

Personnellement, il ne voyait aucun intérêt dans la proposition de l'homme qui lui était supérieur. Il semblait penser leur faire une fleur, mais pour eux, ce n'était pas le cas.

"Vous ne serez certes jamais considérés comme nos égaux, mais vous serez traités comme tels. Et vos enfants seront de ce monde, ils y auront leur place." Rajouta Rosier, pensant donner un argument décisif.

Certes, sa proposition ne serait jamais réellement satisfaisante pour eux, mais ce serait un moyen d'assurer l'avenir de leurs futurs enfants. Déjà, ça leur permettrait d'avoir des enfants, car la politique actuelle du Phénix Déchu était d'empêcher ses membres d'enfanter, que ça soit eux-mêmes, ou leurs clients. Des sortilèges extrêmement puissant se chargeaient d'annihiler tous les risques qu'une telle chose arrive.

"Des enfants avec qui ? Des nobles choisis pour nous ? Des enfants que nous n'élèverons pas, que nous ne verrons même plus jamais ? Demanda à son tour Kashina, son ton légèrement railleur.

"Pas forcément." La surprit Rosier. "Hermione et Ron sont en couple le jour, et leur magie est forte. Même si Hermione est une fille de moldu, Ron est un sang pur, et il sont tous les deux puissants. Leur union ne sera pas contestée."

"Si vous avez quelqu'un en tête, vous pouvez proposer." Intervint le blond, voyant bien que les dernier mots de son collègue faisaient leur chemin dans la tête des deux concernés.

Les habitants des lieux s'entre regardèrent avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole.

"Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord. Aucun ne nous ne souhaite la fermeture du Phénix Déchu, et je suis sur que nos clients non plu.

"Vous seriez près à faire ce 'travail' jusqu'à votre mort ?" Le compagnon de Rosier semblait sincèrement surpris, totalement incapable de comprendre leur position.

"Nous ne pourrions sans doute pas le faire jusque là." Ricana le brun.

"Et les clients finiraient par ne plus être d'accord non plus." S'esclaffa Yann.

Chacun grimaça ou ricana à l'idée de l'un d'eux, vieux, plein de rides, courbé, sur scène à la barre. Risible. Les clients venaient chez eux chercher beauté et plaisir. Bien sur qu'ils ne pourraient jamais faire ça jusqu'à leur mort, pas naturelle en tout cas. Le Haut blond se renfrogna sous les moqueries de Rosier.

"Mais nous ne sommes pas près à arrêter, même si j'avoue que l'attrait d'une famille est tentante." Admit Hermione.

Elle avait soigneusement refusé de réfléchir sur ce point durant les dix dernières années. C'était inutile de s'appesantir sur les choses impossibles qui ne pouvaient pas être changées. Mais lorsque la possibilité commençait à apparaitre, difficile de l'ignorer…

"Nous ne souhaitons pas être séparés." Souffla alors Ginny, énonçant tout haut ce que chacun pensait et craignait.

"Ni quitter cette maison." Rajouta Maya, bien consciente que c'était le seul endroit au monde où elle pouvait être elle-même et acceptée.

"C'est notre foyer." Rajoutèrent-ils ensemble sans se concerter.

"Que diriez-vous de changements progressifs." Proposa Rosier. "De changer cette maison close, en lieu de strip-tease, sauf exception. De nos jours, les maisons de passe sont réservées aux rebelles et aux criminels. Vous êtes l'exception majeure. Le Phénix Déchu fermera un jour, ne serait-ce que parce que comme vous l'avez dit, vous ne pourrez pas faire ce boulot à l'infini."

"Tandis que si c'était un lieu de strip-tease, avec salon de thé tel que vous le faites déjà, des personnes seraient prêtes à y travailler pour prendre la relève." Rajouta son collègue.

Cette idée avait le mérite de faire réfléchir.

Tant qu'ils pouvaient rester ici, les membres de la maison close étaient prêt à accepter certains changements, et même à bien les accueillir. C'était déjà beaucoup de bonne volonté de la part des Hauts de leur demander leur avis de cette manière. Ils auraient pu sans soucis le faire derrière leur dos, ils auraient été obligés d'accepter de toute manière.

"Vous recevrez ces prochaines semaines des offres de volontaires pour travailler ici. Votre rôle sera de les choisir, puis de les former. Vous en serez responsables. Vous travaillerez toujours pour le Seigneur Noir, mais vous serez considérés comme les gérants, avec toutes les responsabilités et devoirs qui vont avec."

Les membres du Phénix Déchu avaient du mal à y croire. C'était en gros ce qu'ils avaient toujours espéré. Ils allaient pouvoir rester ici, ensemble, mais gagner une liberté supplémentaire. Ils maintiendraient leur monde à eux, à part. Ils savaient bien qu'un jour, ils ne pourraient plus faire ce qu'ils font, et que tous, ils seraient incapables de se faire une vie dans le monde extérieur. C'était une bonne alternative.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les Hauts s'en allèrent, laissant les membres du Phénix Déchu réfléchir ensembles.

"On pari qu'ils connaissaient déjà notre réponse ?" Commeça Draco d'un air désabusé.

"Rosier certainement. L'autre paraissait plus naïf." Ricana Ginny en se détendant visiblement. Elle avait toujours donné sa confiance à ce Haut en particulier, et était heureuse que mine de rien, il ne l'ai pas déçu cette fois encore.

"Au final, tout le monde a ce qu'il voulait." Répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

"Ca va faire bizarre d'avoir du monde en plus." Intervint Lin

"Surtout de se dire que ça sera nos employés…" Rajouta Shuya, semblant ne pas très bien savoir comment prendre la chose.

Les changements allaient très vite venir, alors qu'ils avaient semblé hors du temps pendant une décennie.

"Il va falloir se mettre d'accord pour l'organisation." Reprit Léo.

"Comme toujours en somme." Soupira Yann en haussant vaguement les épaule. Dès le départ de leurs invités, il s'était à nouveau affalé dans le canapé dans sa position préférée.

"Il faudra réaménager les lieux." Commença à énoncer Hermione, n'ayant rien perdu ces dernières années de ses capacités d'organisation et de réflexion. "Un vestiaire notamment. Ils n'ont pas dit qu'ils logeront ici."

"Ca va changer beaucoup de choses. Si nous sommes si bons, c'est parce qu'on est chez nous. Et que mine de rien, on apprécie cette vie." Intervint Léo, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début.

"Ils seront volontaires." Fit remarquer Harry. "A eux de nous dire pourquoi, et de nous faire savoir jusqu'où ils seront prêt à aller."

"Il faudra un tri sévère, mais ceux qui passeront devront également se sentir bien ici."

"Comme nous, ils devront vendre leur âme au Phénix Déchu, au moins pendant la nuit. Libre à eux de faire ce qu'ils voudront de leur journée."

Oh oui, les choses allaient beaucoup changer dans les mois à venir, mais finalement pas tant que ça pour Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Léo, Yann, Lin, Shuya et Maya. Ils continueraient leur vie dans cette maison qui était la leur. Ils allaient juste un peu agrandir leur famille, et changer légèrement leur façon de faire.

Dans tous les cas, et jusqu'à la mort, leur destin serait lié à ces lieux.

oOo

 _Bon, cette fois c'est bel et bien fini._

 _Que cette conclusion soit amorale ou non, rien à faire ^^ Dès le début, je n'avais aucune intention de les faire sortir du Phénix Déchu._

 _Je n'ai pas poussé l'histoire plus loin, ça en décevra peut-être certains, mais ça allait commencer à tourner en rond. Dire que cette fic était sensée être un one shot quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire… Ca a fini en 19 chapitres (et 2 épilogues) !_

 _Dans tous les cas j'espère que ça vous a plu. A la prochaine pour quelque chose de différent._


End file.
